L'enfant perdue
by AvadArkham
Summary: "On m'a abandonnée... Mais je ne veux pas baisser les bras. Je veux retrouver ma famille, et cette famille, je ne la trouverai qu'à Westeros, c'est ce continent ,inconnu pour moi, que l'on m'a indiqué. Je vais enfin découvrir mes vraies origines" -OC-
1. Prologue

Je n'ai pas réellement de nom, je le ne le connais pas encore… Mais on m'a surnommée Liwia, d'après ma famille adoptive, c'est le nom que l'on m'avait donné avant que j'arrive chez eux, donc le nom que m'ont donné mes parents. J'ai donc été abandonnée très jeune, je devais à peine avoir 5 mois. On m'a laissé à une famille Dornienne. La pire famille. Ils m'ont frappée, me causant ainsi d'horribles cicatrices sur tout le corps. Mais aussi, ma mère a toujours voulu que je porte une capuche en permanence, elle me trouvait hideuse, elle ne voulait pas que quiconque voit mon visage. Je sortais très peu d'ailleurs. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi… Mais ceci ma rendu plus forte, et j'ai appris à me battre et à me défendre. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien contre moi, c'est à ce moment qu'ils m'ont appris la vérité sur mes origines. C'est sur ceci que j'ai décidé de partir car ma vraie place est à la capitale, là où se trouve ma famille.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée mouvementée

**Chapitre 1 - Une arrivée mouvementée**

Des bruits de cris, résonnaient, les mouettes piaillaient et le bruit de vague devenait de plus en plus faible sur la coque du navire. Nous étions arrivés à Port-Réal. Je sorti alors de la calle, pour voir la ville. J'espérais y trouver ce que je recherche, seulement je ne savais comment… Je sorti la tête et me prit une rafale de vent dans le visage, m'ôtant ainsi ma capuche.. Je leurs ferais peur, personne ne veut voir un montre comme moi. Je la remise de sitôt. Je pu cacher ainsi mes longs cheveux noirs, bouclés et mon visage si peu apprécié.

« hé petit' faut descendre du navire là, faut qu'on repartent nous » lanca un des matelots. Je descendis alors en lui lançant une bourse de pièce d'or. Ca eut l'air de le satisfaire, je m'éloignai alors dans la ville. Je ne savais pas où j'allais, où je devais aller. Je ne savais comment m'en sortir dans cette ville que je connaissais à peine. Je décidai alors de partir dans la première ruelle que je vu, mais une nouvelle fois, le vent ôta ma capuche, je décidai alors d'abandonner, cela ne servait à rien, de toutes façons je passerais inaperçue parmi tous ces gens. La ruelle, elle, était pavée, mais elle était aussi très raide. Des marchands s'y trouvaient tout le long. Certains vendaient des simples poteries, d'autres des poupées, d'autres encore des bannières. Je ne connaissais aucun de ces symboles, je ne reconnus que le lion Lannister. Plus loin je remarquai un vendeur différent, il vendait des masques faits de cuirs, ce qui était parfait pour cacher ce visage que je ne supportais pas. Je m'approchai alors de lui :

« Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais vous acheter un de vos masques.

Il leva alors les yeux vers moi et je vis son regarde se figer : de.. de..suite… madame… je…. Je vous l'offre… prenez celui… que…que vous voulez..

-Merci bien, vous êtes fort aimable mais j'aimerai quand même vous donner quelque chose.

-Non, je… je ne veux pas voir de problèmes avec… vous, partez s'il vous plait Madame » Il avait l'air apeuré, je ne comprenais, mais visage était si repoussant que ça… Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, et je pris vite un masque afin de la placer sur mon visage avant que quiconque ne s'aperçoive que je pleurais. Je n'étais pas acceptée à Dorne, et ici non plus, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir. Je commençai alors à courir dans les ruelles en poussant les riverains sur mon passage, je voulais retrouver un coin où je pourrais être seul c'est tout… Je m'arrêtai d'un coup, je venais de foncer dans quelqu'un, et un homme me tira par la cape.

« Manant, d'où t'attaques tu au roi ainsi, et que fais-tu masqué ? » Il a fallu que je fonce dans une personne dans cette fichu ville et il a fallu que ce soit lui. Mais je n'osai rien dire, que pouvais-je répondre, dans tous les cas je me ferais tuer, ou frapper.

« Non, laissez-le, il n'est pas d'ici, regardez ses habits, il vient de Dorne. Laissez-le » Je levai alors les yeux, c'était le roi qui parlait, il avait les cheveux blonds comme de l'or, des yeux verts comme les miens. Il était très beau, jeune, mais très beau.

« Mais mon roi, il a voulu vous attaquer, il doit être puni. C'était un garde qui parlait.

-Je vous ai dit de le laisser, il ne m'a pas tué, c'est le plus important.

-Mais… Comme vous le désirez mon roi. Et toi sale vermine remercie ton roi pour sa clémence. »

Je n'osai pas parler… J'étais à terre, abasourdie, troublée. Mais je me relevai, et pris ma voix la plus grave : « Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous bousculer, je vous prie d'accepter mes plus sincères excuses mon roi. » Tout paraissait faux dans ma tête.

« Allez bouges maintenant » me lança un des garde en me balançant de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

Je pris alors la direction opposées, je voulais être sûre de ne pas les recroiser. Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas dû, les rues sont sales, et il y avait de la violence dans chaque coin. Je me devais d'aller chez le forgeron pour me trouver quelque chose pour me défendre, une simple dague me suffisait.

La route pour aller trouver le forgeron n'était pas très dure, son échoppe se trouvait sur la place principale, d'après un civil, c'est ici que les soldats Lannister achetait la plupart de leurs lames et armures. Ce qui me rassura dans un sens. Je me rapprochai de l'échoppe, je ne pouvais pas me payer une simple dague, tout était trop cher. Ce qui était dommage car une fine épée, longue, et certainement à ma taille, se trouvait sur la table à l'entrée… Il ne regardait… Il s'occupait de la lame… Je glissai alors tout doucement mes doigts vers le pommeau, et en moins de 2 secs, l'épée s'est retrouvée dans ma cape, le forgeron lui n'avait rien vu. Mais, pour être sûr, je commençai à courir vers le port. Seulement, une main m'attrapa le bras, j'étais fichu. J'étais à peine arrivé ici, que j'avais déjà tout fichu en l'air.

« Et bien dis donc mon petit tu es un rapide toi, c'est rare d'en voir des comme toi » J'essayai de me dégager de son emprise mais il m'avait attrapé les deux bras. Je ne pouvais même pas sortir mon épée. Je n'osais pas me retourner vers lui. Mais lui me prit par les épaules et me tourna face à lui. Alors il continua de me parler « Tu sais je ne vais rien te faire, je ne vais pas te mettre aux geôles, non du tout. J'ai plutôt un travail à te proposer. »Un travail comment ça ? Je ne comprenais pas, je venais de voler quelque chose, et on me félicitait pour ça… Je lui répondis alors une nouvelle fois de ma voix la plus grave : « Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi faites-vous ça ?

-Tu sais, j'ai besoin de personnes compétentes pour protéger ma sœur, les gardes qu'on lui a fourni ne sauraient même pas couper une pomme avec leurs épées, ils ne peuvent même pas courir comme toi tu le fais. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un gars comme toi.

-Vous ne me connaissez même pas, je suis peut être un dangereux criminel, j'ai peut être tué des gens, pourquoi voulez-vous me faire confiance ?

-Car tu m'as l'air d'un gars de la rue qui galère, c'est tout, vu tes vêtements et ta façon de parler. Et puis d'ailleurs ce masque et cette capuche font très mystérieux, j'adore !

-Je ne vous suis plus, pourquoi engager quelqu'un comme moi ainsi dans la rue alors que vous pourriez engager un chevalier quelconque ?

-Un chevalier je le paie cher, toi… ça ne sera pas la même chose…

-Je vois…

\- Bon, suis-moi, tu es un gars bien, et tu m'as l'air d'être juste. Allez, je te sors de la misère, tu vas avoir besoin de ce boulot que je te propose.

-D'accord, je n'ai pas trop le choix j'ai l'impression. » Il me regardait de plus en plus bizarrement, comme si je l'avais blessé. Il me dit alors : « Tu ne sais pas qui je suis c'est ça ? Donc tu ne sais pas qui est ma sœur ?

-Du tout, je suis désolé…

-Je suis Ser Loras Tyrell, frère de la reine Margaery Tyrell.

-La reine ? Je croyais que c'était une Lannister non ? »

Sur ce, il me raconta toute l'histoire du royaume depuis quelques années. En me décrivant la mort de Joeffrey et donc la prise de pouvoir de Tommen ou alors la décapitation de Ned Stark. Tout ceci dura durant tout le trajet jusqu'au Donjon Rouge. C'était immense, je me sentais toute petite à côté, comme une enfant perdue…

« Nous voici arrivé chez toi, enfin… tu me comprends, je vais te montrer là où tu vas loger, et te fournir des vêtements aussi, car… ce n'est pas que tu sens mauvais… mais bon voilà quoi…

-Merci, vous ne devriez pas faire ça pour moi, c'est trop.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Au fait, tu sais, tu es aussi très belle sans ton masque » C'est sur ces mots qu'il s'éloigna de moi. Je ne comprenais pas… Comment m'avait-t-il vu ?


	3. Chapitre 2 - Que la partie commence

**Chapitre 2 - Que la partie commence**

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir cette nuit. Premièrement la couche était dure, et de nombreux bruits résonnaient aux alentours. Mais surtout je repensais aux derniers mots de Loras… Il m'avait vu, mais comment ? C'était certainement cela qui l'avait poussé à me choisir. Mais pourquoi alors ? Tout cela s'embrouillait dans ma tête. J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. Dès que les premiers rayons de soleils s'étaient introduits dans ma chambre par le biais de la fenêtre, je sortis en quête de réponse, ou du moins afin de visiter ma nouvelle demeure. Je me vêtis alors d'un pantalon en lin, ainsi que d'une chemise noire, je mis aussi ma cape ainsi que ma capuche, mais aussi mon masque.

La chaleur dehors était beaucoup plus étouffante qu'hier, le vent lui ne soufflait plus. Je ne me sentais pas à mon aise, déjà que cette énorme bâtiment ne m'inspirait pas confiance, mais aussi les nombreux gardes tout autour de moi ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Mais ceci était normal, j'étais dans les quartiers des gardes, là où ils… enfin nous, résidions tous. Mais je ne voulais pas rester ici, je n'avais aucune intention de me mêler aux autres. Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée du Donjon Rouge dans l'attention de trouver la reine, j'étais censée être son garde quand même. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Un garde m'arrêta : « Qui êtes-vous, je ne peux vous laissez passer, vous n'êtes pas autoriser à entrer sans un accord royale. » Comment ça… Je n'étais au courant de rien, je lui répondis alors : « Excusez-moi, je n'ai aucun papier sur moi, c'est ser Loras qui m'a amené, ici, je suis le nouveau garde de la reine Margaery.

-Ahaha, la bonne blague, un gringalet comme toi ? Garde ? Allez va, tu n'as rien à faire ici, retourne dans ta merde dans les bas quartiers de la ville. » Il me cherchait. Je mis alors ma main sur mon le pommeau de mon épée, j'étais prête à la sortir quand soudain une voix retentit : « Je t'attendais, excuses-moi, j'ai oublié de te donner un laissez-passer. Garde, laissez-le rentrer, il a mon autorisation

-Bien Ser ». C'est ainsi que les portes s'ouvrirent, ce n'était pas les portes principales, mais elles étaient immenses à mes yeux. Je rentrai alors dans le bâtiment, je me trouvais dans un immense hall avec des vitraux sur les côtés. Des torches illuminaient le hall du sol au plafond. Le bruit de mes pas résonnait dans cette grande salle vide. Je remarquai alors que Loras me suivait. Un silence régnait entre nous deux, un silence pesant auquel je mis fin.

« Hier, vous m'avez quittée en me disant une phrase dont je ne comprends toujours pas la signification, vous me parliez de mon masque je..

-Ecoutes-moi, tu es très importante pour moi.

-Mais là n'était pas la question, comment m'avez-vous sans mon masque ?

-Je t'ai vu au port, à ta sortie du navire marchand que tu avais emprunté. Je t'ai alors suivi dans la ville avec l'espoir de pouvoir t'arrêter, mais tu cours très vite tu sais, ce fut dur.

-Mais… Pourquoi m'avoir suivi ?

-Tu es très importante, plus que tu ne le penses.

-Que.. » Je ne sus quoi dire. Je ne comprenais pas ses propos, que voulais-t-il dire. J'étais perdue, comme je l'ai toujours été d'ailleurs.

« Suis moi, je vais te mener à ma sœur. » me dit-il. Je le suivais de très près, mais je n'osais pas lui parler, et lui non plus d'ailleurs, ce fut alors de façon monotone que nous avons traversé le château et monté de nombreux escaliers afin d'atteindre les appartements de la reine. J'ai ainsi analysé la structure du donjon rouge afin de ne pas m'y perdre, même si je sais que cela sera dur.

« Nous voici arrivés, j'ai prévenu ma sœur que tu arrivais, ça ne l'a pas tellement mise en joie de te préviens. » C'est sur ces mots que Ser Loras me laissa devant la porte. Une porte un bois sculpté. On pouvait y apercevoir des scènes de chasses diverses. Je m'attardais sur ces détails afin de retarder le moment de frapper d'entrer dans cette chambre, je n'osais pas… Mais tel était mon devoir désormais. Je frappai alors, deux coups légers. Et un _Entrez_ se fit entendre. Je poussai alors la porte.

« Ah c'est vous mon nouveau garde personnel, je vous préviens, je n'étais pas d'accord pour vous engager, mais mon frère m'y a poussé. Il a dit que vous nous seriez utile, dans tous les cas je n'ai pas tout compris mais bon. » Elle parlait beaucoup, et faisait des allers retours dans sa chambre en m'expliquant le programme de ses journées. J'en profitais pour l'observer. Elle portait une robe couleur or très échancrée au niveau de la poitrine. Elle était très belle, je comprenais pourquoi le roi l'avait choisie… Le roi d'ailleurs… J'allais certainement le revoir, mais il va me reconnaitre, comme pourrais-je faire.

« Vous m'écoutez au moins ? Je n'ai pas l'impression, je suis votre reine, vous devez me respecter. Bon au moins avec votre masque et votre capuche vous ferez peurs aux personnes qui voudraient m'attaquer c'est un bon point. » Et elle parla encore et encore. Je n'écoutais pas tout ce qu'elle me disait. Mais je repris vite mes esprits car elle me posa une question : « Je suis bête j'ai oublié de vous demander votre nom.

-Li… _non je ne peux pas lui donner mon vrai nom_.. Lim, Lim de la maison OwlKeeper.

-Oh, je ne connaissais pas votre famille, ravis de vous rencontrer. Bon, j'ai envie d'aller dans les jardins, suivez-moi ! » Je fus étonnée qu'elle croit à un subterfuge pareil, je ne dois pas oublier ce nom, car c'est le mien désormais, je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur.

Nous sommes donc allées en direction des jardins. Je la suivais de près, c'était mon travail désormais. Mais j'aurais préféré garder une autre personne, bien plus accueillante, et bien moins bavarde car elle me parla encore et encore. De sa vie à HautJardins, son fief. Mais aussi de sa nouvelle vie de reine et des avantages que pouvaient lui apporter son statue. Elle me parla aussi de son mari le roi, Tommen, ainsi c'était son nom…

« Tommen nous rejoindra d'ici quelques minutes, nous étions censés nous retrouver ici même. Tiens-le voilà qui arrive ! » Elle se lança alors vers lui, ce-dernier la prenant dans ses bras. Il était aussi beau qu'hier, même plus. Le soleil donnait un aspect d'or à ses cheveux, et sa tenue aux couleurs des Lannisters lui mettait en valeur ses yeux. Je le fixais. Il me regarda alors. Et demanda à Margaery : « Qui est cette personne ? Que fait-il ici ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mon roi, il est mon nouveau garde rapproché, mon frère intimait que j'avais besoin de lui. Allez savoir pourquoi. Mais, pourquoi vous le connaissez ?

-Je l'ai rencontré dans les rues de Port-Réal, d'une façon assez violente je dois bien l'avouer. Enfin passons. » Je faisais semblant de ne pas les entendre, mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile car ils parlaient de plus en plus bas. Ils me firent signe de les laisser et ils partirent, ils s'enfoncèrent dans les feuillages. J'étais seule, enfin. J'entendais la mer, je me dirigeai alors vers elle. Je découvris un paysage magnifique. Une mer à perte de vue, elle était d'un bleu magnifique, le soleil se reflétait dessus ainsi que le ciel dont les nuages étaient absents. Un léger vent soufflait, mais je ne pouvais pas le sentir avec ma capuche et mon masque, de plus je ne voulais pas me risquer à les enlever. Même si j'étais seule sur le moment, n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Je m'installai alors sur un banc de pierre, face à la mer. Je restai un long moment face à cette mer, calme et apaisante.

« Moi aussi j'aime regarder ce paysage, il me détend. » Cette voix venait de derrière moi, j'entendais des bruits de pas se rapprocher et je vis une silhouette se placer à côté de moi sur un banc. Je tourna la tête vers lui, c'était le régicide, ser Jaime Lannister. Il ne ressemblait pas à l'image que je m'en faisait, il était plus beau, plus athlétique en réalité. Lui aussi avait les yeux verts et les cheveux blonds. Il me faisait penser à Tommen, il lui ressemblait beaucoup d'ailleurs, mais cela devait être dû au fait que Jaime était le frère jumeau de Cersei, la mère de Tommen.

Il continua de me parler : « Ouh, excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je suis Jaime Lannister. Et vous êtes ?

-Je m'appelle Lim, je suis le nouveau garde de la reine Margaery.

-Que vous ne gardez pas en ce moment d'ailleurs, me dit-il d'un ton sarcastique

-Elle ne voulait pas de moi... _et elle n'était pas la seule_

-Je vois, excusez-moi mais pourquoi portez-vous un masque ? Je ne veux pas paraitre impoli avec vous mais je trouve cela bien étrange…

-Pour une raison personnelle, je n'ai pas à vous la dévoiler. Et vous pourquoi avoir un gant à seulement une main ?

-Pour une raison personnelle, je n'ai pas à vous la dévoiler.

-Je vois, vous voulez jouer c'est ça ?

-Tout à fait, et d'ailleurs jouons, qui êtes-vous réellement, ahaha je crois que je vais adorer ce jeu. Mais je ne vais pas le terminer de suite, ça ne serait pas drôle. Voyons avant comment vous survivez ici avant où les secrets ne restent pas très longtemps des secrets. »


	4. Chapitre 3 - Une vérité dérangeante

**Chapitre 3 - Une vérité dérangeante**

Ce matin-là, j'avais décidé de m'entraîner. J'avais à tout prix envie de me changer les idées, de ne plus penser aux propos de Jaime et Loras. La reine Margaery m'avait une nouvelle libérée de mes fonctions pour l'après-midi, elle était avec le roi Tommen une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre pour ils voulaient rester seuls…

Je montais les escaliers pour entrainer dans une grande salle avec quelques mannequins d'entrainement, il y avait d'autres soldats. Mais je n'osais pas parler car à force de changer ma voix pour la rendre grave, afin que personne ne comprenne ma vraie nature, m'avait donné un affreux mal de gorge. De plus, j'avais mal à la poitrine. En effet, je devais m'aplatir les seins en les serrant avec un bandage blanc. J'avais du mal à le supporter. Et de plus, j'avais chaud sous cette cape et sous ce masque. Mais je ne pouvais les retirer. Je ne voulais pas de problème…

« Hey le petit nouveau, comment tu t'en sors au combat je me le demande bien, allez vient m'affronter. » C'était un homme situé au bout de la pièce, il me défiait, je me devais de le combattre, non pas de le tuer, mais de la mettre à terre. Je pris alors une lame d'entrainement, je ne pouvais pas le blesser. Il me lança alors : « Alors je paris que tu tiens... voyons... 1 minute… je dirais même moins » Il me cherchait, et les autres gardes aux alentours l'encourageaient, ce qui m'énerva d'autant plus, je ne supportais pas cela. Je levai alors mon épée, et me lança dans sa direction. Les autres gardes aux alentours se poussèrent. L'autre garde leva alors son épée et un énorme fracas résonna dans la pièce. Il était rapide, mais je l'étais plus que lui. Je passai alors derrière lui et lui assena un coup de genou dans le dos, ce qui le mit à terre. Il cria, de colère certainement. Il se releva de suite en pointant son épée vers mon visage, mais il échoua, j'attrapai son poignet, et lui mit un coup de genou dans les parties génitales. Il n'avait mis aucune protection. Il tomba par terre, de douleur. Je l'avais frappée très fort, mais il l'avait mérité. Tous les gardes autour se moquaient de lui. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Je lançai alors mon épée à ses pieds et lui asséna de ma voix la plus grave : « La prochaine fois je te la tranche. » Et je partis sur ses derniers mots. En refermant la porte je l'entendis crier de rage et j'entendis les gardes rire. J'étais fière de moi. Je profitai alors de se moment de solitude pour rire. Je savais me défendre, et ils étaient enfin tous au courant.

La salle d'entrainement était un terrain dangereux pour moi en ce moment, je décidai alors d'aller à la bibliothèque. Je voulais y feuilleter les livrets des naissances, ou du moins l'histoire de certaines familles. Ainsi je pouvais peut-être trouver quelques renseignements sur ma famille, sur mes origines. La bibliothèque était très belle. Des étagères étaient montées sur les murs du sol au plafond. Elles étaient toutes remplies d'ouvrages, plus ou moins poussiéreux. Personne n'y était présent, ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais être tranquille pour mener mes recherches.

Je pris un livre relatant des familles de Westeros. La mienne y était peut-être. Certaines familles avaient eu des enfants, mais ils moururent jeunes ou… et bien ils n'étaient pas moi. Je pouvais y lire quelques lignes aussi sur ma famille adoptive, ils habitaient autrefois à Westeros… Comment ça ? Ils ne m'en avaient jamais parlé. Ils étaient des bannerets de la maison Lannister. De plus je n'étais pas indiquée sur cet ouvrage. Mais il y avait plus d'informations, mon père faisait parti du guet de Port-Réal. Mais pourquoi a-t-il quitté son poste ? Je me devais de trouver une réponse. Je pris alors un livre relatant des faits d'armes, ou des missions des soldats du guet. Ce livre se trouvait tout en haut d'une étagère, pleine de poussière et d'araignée. Il était énorme, je le posai sur la table en un fracas énorme. Même l'ouvrir était une épreuve. Je remarquai que les soldats étaient classés par ordre alphabétique, ce qui me rendit la tâche plus facile. Mais je dus quand même parcourir tout le livre pour enfin arriver à mon père, enfin mon faux père. _Owl… Owl… OwlKeeper voilà._ Par instinct, je lisais ce texte à haute voix, jetais seule je pouvais me le permettre.

« Conrad OwlKeeper, soldat du guet de Port-Réal. Banneret de la famille Lannister. Il fut nommé soldat après la victoire du roi Robert et l'arrivée de l'armée Lannister et donc de… » Je ne pouvais pas lire la fin de la phrase, certains bouts de papier étaient trop vieux et n'avaient pas été très bien conservés. Mais je pus continuer la ligne après

« Ce dernier lui assigna une mission sur les terres Dorne. Durée de la mission : Inconnue. Nature de la mission : Protection. » Le reste était illisible. Mais les derniers me posaient problème, surtout la nature de la mission, en quoi devais-je être protégée ? Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Mais surtout, l'investigateur de cette mission, il devait être mon père, mais oui bien sûr. Je devais juste découvrir qui il était. Je cherchai encore dans quelques ouvrages, sans rien trouver. Aucune famille n'avait eu affaire à des enfants disparues. Ils étaient justes morts, mais ce n'était pas que des familles pauvres, les Baratheon avaient perdus des enfants eux aussi, deux, des jumeaux. Que ce fus triste, de perdre deux enfants ainsi. Mais il n'était pas indiqué quel Baratheon était concerné. J'eus déjà entendu parler des enfants de Stannis, il en perdit beaucoup paraissait-il, le pauvre homme.

Mais je pus apercevoir par la fenêtre que le soleil commençait à se coucher, je devais retourner garder la porte de la reine. Je fis alors une pile avec tous les livres et les mis à terre, je n'avais pas réellement envie de tous les ranger de plus j'étais très en retard. Je courus alors en direction de la chambre de la reine et fonça dans… l'homme qu'il ne fallait à tout prix pas rencontre, Jaime Lannister qui me barrait le passage

« Oh là ! Que fais-tu à courir comme ça ? Tu es pressé ?

-Oui, je n'ai pas le temps, laissez-moi passer.

-Je veux juste voir ce qu'il se cache sous son masque, je n'en dors pas tu sais. » Il approcha alors sa main vers mon visage, mais je l'attrapai au niveau du poignet. Il me répliqua alors : « tu es un rapide toi, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, mais ne te crois pas tirer d'affaire. »

Je partis le plus vite possible, le laissant seul dans le couloir. J'arrivai enfin devant la porte de Margaery, mais des cris résonnaient à l'intérieur. C'était Loras et sa sœur. Ils parlaient fort, criaient. J'écoutais tel un espion ce qu'ils disaient.

« Quoi ? Mais tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, tu nous as fichu dans un sacré pétrin, imagines si elle le découvre, ça en sera fini de nous, _lança Margaery._

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu qu'elle le découvre ? Elle n'en saura jamais rien. Au pire tirons-en avantage maintenant ?

-Non, je ne veux pas Loras, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver.

-Elle est jeune, elle suivra qui on lui dit de suivre, c'est-à-dire nous. Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle nous sera utile le mouvement venu.

-Mais d'ailleurs, comment l'as-tu découvert ? Et tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui, pour sûr, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

-D'accord, mais si ça tourne mal je t'en tiendrai pour responsable.

-D'accord, » Les pas se rapprochaient de la porte, et cette dernière s'ouvra. Je décidai de m'éloigner, pour ne pas sembler à une personne les espionnant. Loras sorti et me regarda de haut. Il ne me dit rien. Margaery était derrière lui et me regarda en me disant : « Excuses-moi, mais j'ai un repas avec ma famille, je veux rester seule, je te retrouverai tout à l'heure. En attendant va prendre un bain dans la salle de bain au fond. Désolée de te dire cela mais tu sens affreusement mauvais. Les servantes t'apporteront de l'eau chaude. Je crois même qu'il est déjà prêt. Et surtout détends-toi, il n'y a jamais personne là-bas. Je suis la seule à y aller. » Je la remerciai. Je n'avais pas réalisé que mon odeur de transpiration était aussi forte. Elle partit avec son frère et moi je parti de la direction opposée. Le bain en question prenait une grande partie de la salle de bain. Il était immense et fait de pierre. L'eau y fumait. Des serviettes étaient déposées sur les côtés. Je refermai la lourde porte de bois. Je pus enfin enlever mon masque que je posai sur le bord du bain. J'enlevai aussi ma cape que je posai à terre. J'avais posé tous mes vêtements au sol s'en faire attention à bien les pliés. Je voulais me reposer dans ce bain c'est tout. Je rentrai alors dans le bain nue, une fois à l'intérieur lâcha mes cheveux. Ils m'arrivaient dans le bas du dos. Je me posai un instant sur les bords la baignoire, et rêvassai un instant. D'un coup, j'entendis la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrir, ce devait être un serviteur. . Je ne daignai donc ma ouvrir les yeux et je plongeai mon corps dans l'eau, cette dernière m'arriva sous la poitrine. Mais je sentis la personne prendre le masque qui se trouvait sur le côté. Je tournai toujours le dos à la personne. Mais elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tourna la tête vers elle. C'était Jaime Lannister. Il me regarda d'un air hébété. Je lui lançai alors : « Voilà vous êtes heureux vous avez enfin découvert mon horrible secret. »Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Mais lui était toujours autant choqué, comme si il avait vu un monstre, ou un fantôme.

« Mon visage est autant effrayant que cela ? Voilà pourquoi je la cache, voilà pourquoi ma mère adoptive a toujours voulu le cacher. » Mais il ne disait rien, il était toujours autant inerte, et me regardait. J'en avais même oublié que j'étais nue, je me cachai alors la poitrine par reflexe et me tourna afin de plus le voir, afin qu'il ne voit pas les larmes couler sur mes joues. Mais il se glissa face à moi, et il ouvrit enfin la bouche : « Je… Je suis désolée… J'ai l'habitude de venir ici… comme il n'y a jamais personne. » Mais il n'osait pas me regarder. Il semblait perdu, comme un enfant sans ses parents. Je lui demandai alors : « Qu'avez-vous, je ne comprends pas, ne me regardez pas comme un monstre, on m'a toujours regardé comme ça.. » Il se plaça alors à ma hauteur, ce que je trouvai gênant car j'étais complétement nue, je me cachai alors encore plus. Il me dit alors : « Tu es très belle…mais… tu… tu… es le portrait craché de…de ma sœur… comme si… comme si tu étais…sa fille... Mais ce n'est pas possible... » Non... Non ! Ce n'était pas possible… Je pleurai de plus belle. Jaime parti d'un coup sans prévenir, énervé, triste, je ne sais pas, je ne comprends pas… ma mère ne peut pas être… non... Ma mère serait Cersei Lannister ?


	5. Chapitre 4 - Le régicide

**Chapitre 4 - Le régicide**

Jaime ne comprenait pas, il sorti de la salle de bain en furie, laissant cette fille là-bas. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader. Elles étaient similaires. Il crut voir Cersei plus jeune. Elle avait la même fureur dans les yeux, la fureur d'une lionne qui ne cherche qu'à rugir. La seule différence résidait dans ses cheveux, noirs, comme le plumage d'un corbeau, noirs comme le charbon. Mais ils étaient aussi longs, aussi brillants, aussi ondulés que celui de Cersei. Les traits de son visage. Chaque détail du visage de sa sœur, il les connaissait. Mais surtout, la voir pleurer, cela lui rappela le jour où Cersei le quitta pour partir à la Capitale et épouser Robert Baratheon. Elle avait la même expression. Les yeux humides, mais dont le vert devenait encore plus intente. Ces deux femmes se ressemblent, ces deux femmes ont un lien. Ces deux avaient un caractère fort, il le remarqua aussi. Elles n'hésitaient pas à le malmener toutes deux. Mais cette fille ne pouvait pas être celle de Jaime… il le savait très bien. Elle était différente de lui, ce n'était pas comme Joffrey ou encore Tommen, elle avait un plus, quelque chose qui la différenciait de lui. Mais si elle n'était pas de lui…de qui était-elle ? Robert ? Certainement, mais lui qui croyait qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu… Cersei avait dit à Jaime que Robert rentrait tous les soirs alcoolisé dans sa couche, et elle lui faisait croire que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux, mais rien ne se faisait. Le lendemain il oubliait tout et croyait avoir couché avec Cersei. Ainsi elle lui aurait menti. Mais elle n'aimait pas du tout Robert, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. Jaime était de plus en plus perdu. Mais il n'osait pas lui en parler. Il avait peur qu'elle s'énerve, peur qu'elle ne le renie encore une fois. De plus avec la mort de son fils elle ne voulait certainement pas penser à cela.

Jaime décida de s'installer dans les jardins, face à la mer pour y réfléchir plus longuement. Mais une chose le frappa de suite. Il ne l'avait pas vu enceinte. Pas quand il était là, ça veut dire que cela c'était passé lorsqu'il était à Castral-Roc. A moins que… cela ne soit que son imagination, à moins qu'aucun lien n'existe entre elles. Ceci le ravirait. Cersei le trompant était une chose horrible pour lui, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il l'aimait tellement. C'est elle seule qu'il voulait, même si elle lui redonnait cet amour à sa façon, plus subtilement.

Jaime ne dormit pas de lui, il pensa à cela tout le temps, chaque seconde. Cela le rendait malade, les questions sans réponses résonnaient dans sa tête. Etait-elle réellement sa fille ? Qui était le père ? Cersei l'avait-il trompé ? Mais pourquoi cette enfant porte-elle un masque alors ? Tout se mélangeait, Jaime en avait assez. Il décida alors d'aller parler à sa sœur, il ne savait pas comment aborder ce sujet sensible. Si ceci n'était que son imagination, elle lui en voudrait. Mais il en avait assez, assez de tourner, et retrouver ces questions dans sa tête, assez de s'inquiéter. Il devait la voir, maintenant.

Cela faisait 30min qu'il attendait devant sa porte, il était très tôt, elle devait dormir, il n'osait pas la réveiller. Il n'osait pas la voir en face simplement. Il se remit de ses émotions et frappa à la porte. Il n'eût aucune réponse. Il refrappa, soudain une voix retentit à l'intérieur de la chambre, c'était Cersei, elle demandait l'identité de celui qui frappait. Sa voix était basse, embrumée, il l'avait réveillé, il s'en mordit la lèvre. Jaime s'annonça alors. Et il entendit des bruits de pieds sur le sol se rapprocha, et le cliquetis de la clé de la poignée. Cersei lui ouvra la porte et il rentrât de sitôt. Cersei portait une semble robe longue, blanche, laissant apparaitre sa poitrine par transparence. Mais Jaime ne venait pas là pour ça, il voulait discuter. Cersei s'assit sur le bord de son lit et demanda à Jaime : « Que fais-tu ici si tôt, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir. »Il ne percevait aucune colère dans sa voix, au moins elle n'était pas fâchée que Jaime l'ai dérangé si tôt. En regardant Cersei, Jaime se rappela de la jeune fille, de son expression quand elle l'avait vu, sa sœur avait la même en ce moment.

« Jaime, qu'as –tu ? Tu parais perdu, pourquoi viens-tu me voir si tôt? » Jaime s'assit à côté d'elle. Il voyait la peur monter dans ses yeux. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et ouvrit la bouche : « Ecoutes, j'ai quelque chose à te demander, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je ne sais pas comment te le demander. Promets-moi de tout me dire. Promets-moi de ne pas t'énerver.

-Mais Jaime où veux-tu en venir ? Je ne comprends pas ! »

Jaime prit le visage de Cersei entre ses mains : « Promets le moi ! ». Cersei prit les mains de Jaime et le regarda dans les yeux. « Oui, oui, je te le promets, mais dis-moi. Myrcella n'a rien j'espère ! C'est Myrcella c'est ça ? Non... » Les larmes montaient aux yeux de Cersei. Mais Jaime la coupa : « Non, Cersei non, Elle va bien. J'ai une question à te poser, as-tu déjà couché avec Robert ? » Cersei paraissait perplexe, choquée et lui répondit violemment : « Je te l'ai déjà dit, non, il ne voulait pas de moi de toutes façons, soit il était trop alcoolisé pour me prendre, soit il voulait Lyanna. Il a toujours cru qu'il couchait avec moi, mais ce n'était que des délires dû à l'alcool, et ça m'allait très bien. » Mais ceci ne ravi pas Jaime, ça il le savait déjà. Il fallait qu'il en sache plus. « Mais tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais… avec un autre que moi, ou que Robert ?

-Non ! Je… Non, Comment oses-tu me demander ça ? » : répondit Cersei d'un ton énervé. Jaime voyait que Cersei perdait patience. Elle continua alors : « Si c'est pour me demander ça, pars. » Mais ce n'est pas ce que Jaime voulait, il osa alors, il osa lui demander : « As-tu eu une fille qui n'est pas de moi ? Lorsque j'étais absent, lorsque j'étais à Castral-Roc ? » Cersei se leva d'un bon, elle tourna le dos à Jaime. Elle pleurait, Jaime pouvait entendre ses sanglots. Jaime continua : « Ecoutes, je… je n'étais pas là pendant longtemps… j'aimerais savoir si des choses se sont passées lorsque je n'étais pas là. » Cersei se retourna alors et lui lança : « Justement tu n'étais pas là, j'étais seule à la capitale, avec des personnes mentant partout. Avec des inconnus. Le peuple me rejetait, mon mari me rejetait, tu n'étais pas là… pas là.. » Elle s'effondra sur le sol, elle pleurait encore plus. Ceci fit mal à Jaime, il n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et pris son visage pour le mettre face à lui. Encore une fois, un éclair frappa Jaime… Ce ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

« Cersei, as-tu eu une fille ? Une autre fille que Myrcella ? » Cersei paraissait abasourdie, choquée, comme si elle ne s'attendait pas à cette révélation. Elle céda alors : « Oui… mais elle est décédée. » Jaime ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Cersei voyant cette incompréhension continua son récit : « tu n'étais pas là, j'étais seule. Une soirée trop arrosée, quelqu'un me réconforta, 9 mois plus tard, j'eus la surprise de découvrir deux enfants, des jumeaux. Le premier, le garçon, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, bouclés comme les miens, je ne sais pas ce que le père fit de lui. La seconde, la fille, était très malade. La Septa me dit qu'elle ne vivrait pas très longtemps dans ces conditions, de plus, je ne voulais pas que tu ne la découvres, tu n'aurais plus voulu de moi. Je décidai de l'envoyer à Dorne, là-bas personne ne saurait qui elle était, et comme cela tu ne l'apprendrais pas. Je ne voulais pas la voir, elle est le symbole de la tromperie que j'ai faite à ton égard. Mais je reçu des lettres, de la famille la gardant, m'annonçant qu'elle me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Je demandai alors qu'ils la cachent, qu'ils la protègent, tu sais très bien comme moi que les Lannister sont haïes à Dorne. Mais un jour je reçu une lettre, m'annonçant que la maladie avait pris le dessus, et qu'elle était morte.» Jaime oscillait entre colère, dégout et apitoiement. Ainsi c'était vrai, Il ne voulait pas le croire, mais maintenant la vérité était face à lui. Cersei le regarde : « Je suis désolée Jaime, tellement. » Jaime voulait lui en vouloir, mais ne pouvait pas, il l'aimait trop. Il lui demanda simplement « qui était l'homme avec quoi tu as couché ? » Cersei se releva et lui tourna le dos : « Je ne peux pas te le dire, je ne tiens pas à te le dire.

-As-tu honte de cela ?

-Non, mais lui doit l'avoir. » Jaime ne comprenait pas tellement ces propos. Mais il ne releva pas. Il voyait clairement que sa sœur n'était pas bien. Elle lui demanda simplement comme pour clore le sujet : « Pourquoi as-tu voulu savoir tout cela ?

-Car elle ici je l'ai vu.

Cersei se retourna vers lui : « Liwia ? Elle ici ? Impossible.

-Mais je t'ai dit que je l'avais...

-Elle est décédée, on me l'a dit….

-Mais Cersei, crois-moi » Cersei pleurait, toujours. Elle cria alors : « SORS, je veux être seule, laisse-moi ! » Jaime sortis directement, mais il entendit les nombreux sanglots de sa sœur à travers la porte. Il n'aurait pas dû lui en parler. Mais une question subsistait, qui était l'homme ?


	6. Chapitre 5 - Un plan lamentable

**Chapitre 5 - Un plan lamentable**

Je restai un long moment dans le bain, abasourdie, en boule dans l'eau. Je pleurais. Je ne pouvais pas croire à cela. Si cela était vrai… ça voulait dire que… que j'étais une Lannister, une Baratheon même. D'ailleurs… Robert était-il vraiment mon père ? Plus j'en apprenais et plus j'étais perdue. Ainsi, si ma fausse mère voulait que je cache mon visage c'était seulement pour que personne ne le découvre. Les Lannisters étant tellement détestés à Dorne, et Cersei étant une reine non aimée… Toute mon enfance j'ai souffert de cela, j'ai toujours cru que je ressemblais à un monstre. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle disait : « Liwia, tu n'es qu'un montre, une abomination des sept dieux, personne n'est là pour t'aimer, tu peux en être sûre ». Elle avait raison, si Cersei m'avait abandonnée, c'était car elle ne m'aimait pas... Soudain une personne frappa à la porte, c'était Margaery, ce n'était pas le bon moment… Je ne voulais pas la voir, pas maintenant. Mais elle entra, sans demander la permission.

« Ah je peux enfin te voir, Loras me l'avait dit, elle mais en plus jeune. Comme quoi mon frère peut être malin de temps en temps. » Ainsi ils le savaient depuis le début, c'était pour cela qu'ils prenaient soin de moi, ou même m'avait permise d'entrer dans le Donjon Rouge. Margaery paraissait fière d'elle, elle était souriante, elle me dit alors : « Tu sais, nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec Loras. Je vais aller quelques temps à HautJardin pour régler les affaires de mon père, tu vas venir avec moi.

-Je ne veux pas.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, tu y es obligée. Je suis ta souveraine, ton supérieur, tu fais ce que je te dis. » Je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, elle voulait m'emmener, je sais pourquoi. En cas de litige avec Cersei, elle m'avait moi, j'étais une arme. Moi à HautJardin, Cersei ne pourrait rien faire et Margaery gagnerait. Je ne suis qu'une marchandise pour elle. C'était une guerre qui avait commencé entre ces deux femmes, j'en étais la pièce maitresse.

Je dû préparer, empaqueter, le peu d'affaire que j'avais. Mon épée, et quelques vêtements. Je décidai de porter mon masque, de toute façon j'y étais obligée. Margaery m'y obligeait, elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un découvre mon identité avant notre départ. Je voyais très bien que Margaery ne voulait me perdre, elle voulait son arme. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, je ne voulais ppas rester à la capitale, il n'y avait que des menteurs et des gens avides de pouvoirs. Je n'aimais pas ça. Aussi, je pourrais voir d'autres paysages… Mais ceci signifiait que je devais dire adieux au peu de famille que j'avais réussi à retrouver, tout ceci s'effaçait, ce n'était que passé désormais.

Pendant que je surveillais la porte de Margaery, je vis Tommen arriver. Une part de moi se brisa. Je me rendis compte qu'il était mon frère… Que lui aussi je l'abandonnais, je ne voulais pas. Il était jeune, rayonnant, joyeux. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Je lui cédai le passage. Dès que la porte fut refermée. Je pleurai à travers mon masque. Personne ne pouvait voir mes larmes, mais ils pouvaient entendre mes sanglots. Non. Je ne devais pas agir comme une faible, je devais agir avec couardise, tout comme les Tyrell l'on fait à mon sujet. J'attendis donc la fin de mon service. Je vis passer des servantes, Loras, d'autres servantes, toute la journée. J'en avais assez, je ne voulais plus être au service de cette famille, je ne voulais plus être la simple victime que l'on trimbalait de villes en villes. Au moment de mon départ, Margaery m'arrêta, et me dit : « Demain nous partirons à l'aube, ne te fais pas remarquer en attendant. Personne ne devrait nous déranger, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'ai hâte que l'on arrive à HautJardin. » Je le saluai puis partis. Jamais… Jamais nous n'y arriveront.

Pour empêcher cela, je devais parler en quelqu'un en qui j'avais confiance. Bon, je n'avais pas confiance en beaucoup de personnes, mais une personne pouvait m'aider. C'était Jaime. Lui seul connaissait mon identité, lui seul pouvait me trouver un moyen de m'échapper. Et ainsi de tourner le dos aux Tyrell. Margaery ne s'y attendait pas, elle me prenait pour une faible manipulable.

Je savais où trouver Jaime. Je me rendis près de la mer, dans les jardins. J'étais sûre de le trouver là. Et j'avais raison, il était posé sur le banc de pierre face à la mer, il était un train de nettoyer son épée. Mais surtout il était seul, c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin. Je m'approchai alors à côté de lui, m'assis et enlevai mon masque, mais je gardai ma capuche. Il me regarda. Il n'était plus autant perdu qu'hier, il était plus sûr de lui. Il me dit alors : « J'ai mal réagit, excuses moi je t'en prie, c'est… je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je vous pardonne. » Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Je continuai alors : « Bon, Margaery veut m'emmener avec elle à HautJardin et me garder là-bas.

-Comment ça ? Je sais pourquoi, une fois que vous sortirez de la capitale, Cersei ne pourra plus te récupérer, elle n'en aura plus la possibilité. Margaery te veut comme monnaie d'échange… Je ne la pensais pas comme cela.

-Pourtant si, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Je vous en supplie, je ne veux pas partir avec elle.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais essayer, mais je ne te garanties rien.

-Merci. » Pendant notre discussion, la nuit était tombée. Je devais repartir. Je saluai alors Jaime et parti en direction de ma chambre. J'avais peur des évènements du lendemain, j'avais peur que cela ne passe pas comme prévu…

L'aube naissait, j'étais dans les écuries avec Margaery, quelques soldats Tyrell et Loras. Mais rien à l'horizon. Pas de sauveur… Nous montâmes tous en selle et nous rendîmes dans la cour principale du Donjon Rouge et donc devant la porte menant à l'extérieur. Margaery se mit à ma hauteur et me dit à l'oreille : « Prête pour la liberté ? ». C'était fini…Les portes extérieures s'ouvrirent…. Voilà, c'était la fin de mon histoire à Port-Réal, maintenant j'étais aux ordres des Tyrell… Soudain, j'entendis des bruits d'armures, de pas, je me retournai alors, c'était des soldats Lannister. Jaime était à leur tête. Margaery devint pâle, elle avait échoué. Jaime cria alors : « Mais que faites-vous ? Cette recrue appartient au guet de Port Réal, vous ne pouvez l'emmener avec vous ainsi.

-Cette recrue est à mon service, répondit Margaery.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui est indiqué sur les livrets, la régente l'a bien signalé ce matin. Cette recrue fait partie du guet, donc vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre avec vous.

-Mais… Mais… » Margaery me regarda, je voyais la colère dans ses yeux, elle venait d'échouer, elle le savait très bien, elle me lança alors : « Tu veux jouer ? Jouons, mais seule une de nous deux restera, je te préviens. » Elle partit alors me laissant seule dans la cour avec Jaime et les quelques soldats Lannister. Je sentais une grande fierté en moi. Mais je déchantai vite. Jaime se rapprocha de moi, m'enleva mon masque, et ma cape laissant ainsi voir à tout le monde m'a vraie nature. Il me dit alors dans l'oreille : « Ne te caches plus, tu es une femme forme, tu survivras ici. » Il me prit avec force par le bras, il me faisait mal, et m'emmena à l'intérieur du château. Je lui demandai alors : « Où m'emmenez-vous ?

-La reine régente Cersei désire te parler, maintenant. »


	7. Chapitre 6 - La confrontation

**Chapitre 6 - La confrontation**

Plus je me rapprochais de sa suite, et plus j'avais peur. Comment réagirait-elle en me voyant ? Elle pouvait très bien me renvoyer chez moi, ou encore me garder près d'elle. Tout était possible. Elle pouvait même me faire exécuter…. Non je ne devais pas penser à ça. Elle ne le ferait pas. Mais je pourrais lui poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres, qui était mon père ? Je pensai à Robert, enfin je n'en avais aucune idée, mais c'était la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

Nous arrivâmes devant la suite de la reine. La porte était close, je n'osais pas entrer, j'avais trop peur. Jaime voyant ma peur décida de frapper à ma place, il m'ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur. Il me laissa ainsi seule et referma la porte derrière moi. Maintenant tout ce jouait entre elle et moi. Puis je la vue, s'appuyant sur le balcon, elle était dos à moi. Je pouvais sentir toute la prestance en elle. Ces cheveux blonds couraient le long de son dos. Les siens étaient d'un blond éclatant qui devenait de l'or au soleil. Tout comme Tommen. Pourquoi, moi, j'avais cette tignasse noir corbeau ? Je me sentais tellement différente d'elle. Sa robe rouge et or lui allait parfaitement, laissant ainsi voir ses courbes. Je me sentais tâche d'un mes pantalons et chemises de lin. Je n'étais pas comme elle… Je n'osais même pas lui parler, et elle non plus. Elle savait que j'étais là, mais n'osait pas m'affronter. C'était trop dur pour elle à mon avis, comme ça l'est pour moi. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et je m'approchai du balcon. Pour me mettre à sa hauteur et je tournai timidement la tête vers elle. C'est vrai… elle me ressemblait, ses traits étaient similaires aux miens, ses yeux étaient aussi verts que les miens. Si le peuple la trouvait belle, alors moi aussi je l'étais ? Toutes ces années où l'on m'a obligé à me cacher… elles n'ont fait que me complexer… m'empêcher de faire face à mon destin. Je n'en étais que plus énervée.

Soudain, Cersei se tourna vers moi et me regarda de bas en haut, comme pour m'analyser. Je senti une once de tristesse dans ses yeux, comme si je l'avais blessée. Elle retourna alors vers sa chambre et s'assit dans un fauteuil me désignant celui d'en face pour que je m'asseye dessus. Je le suivi alors. Aucune de nous deux n'osait prendre la parole. Nous étions toutes deux gênées, nous étions des étrangères. Soudain sa voix retentit :

« J'ai cru que tu étais morte, j'en étais persuadée » Elle commença à pleurer en disant ces mots, je n'osais pas m'approcher d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras, mais j'en avais une furieuse envie. Elle souffrait par ma faute, ce qui me dérangeât grandement. Elle continua alors : « Je… Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, mais tu étais malade, dès ta naissances, tu avais plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps. Les septas me conseillèrent de te laisser mourir à Port-réal, mais je ne voulais pas. De plus les septas avaient peur que tu nous contamines tous. Port-Réal reste une ville puante. Je décidai alors de t'envoyer dans un lien plus sain, moins peuplé, à Dorne. Enfin c'est ce que ton père voulait, je voulais te garder avec moi, mais on me l'interdisait. Et ton père n'a pas voulu t'emmener avec lui… Je lui en veux toujours. J'engageai alors un homme de main pour s'occuper de toi, sous forme d'une mission secrète. Mais en grandissant tu commenças à te développer à ressembler à une vraie Lannister, à moi. Je décidai alors de te protéger, de te cacher. Mais… après quelques mois, je ne reçus plus aucune lettre de tes parents adoptifs, j'en ai donc conclu que tu étais morte… Même si je ne voulais pas y croire. Je… Je.. Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. » Elle était très touchée par ce récit, mais elle se reteint de pleurer. Je n'osais rien dire, tout ça… je... Ainsi je comprends pourquoi j'ai autant de cicatrices sur tout le corps, ce n'est pas parce que…. Je m'en voulais. Je décida de parler à la grande surprise de Cersei : « Je ne vous en veux pas… Vous pensiez faire le meilleur pour moi, je… je ne peux pas vous blâmer. Vous restez ma mère, et de ça j'en suis très fière car vous êtes une femme forte.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Je t'ai abandonné et maintenant tu es face à moi… comme si… rien de cela ne c'était passé. Dommage que ton frère ne soit pas là, enfin je ne suis pas sûre qu'il soit encore vivant.

-Comment ça? Tommen ?

-Non… ton frère jumeau. » Quoi… un frère jumeau, j'avais un frère… ce n'est pas possible. J'ai toujours vécu seule. Je le saurais quand même. Ce n'était pas possible…

« Un frère ? Mais…. Je ne comprends pas…

-Tu as un jumeau, et lui est repartie avec ton père. Il l'a pris lui mais pas toi… Je… Je n'ai pas supporté ça…. Je lui en veux tellement.

-Mais à qui ? » Cersei me regarda avec des yeux de furie, je n'aurais pas dû poser cette question. J'essayai donc de ma rattraper : « Excusez-moi, c'est juste que… je viens de découvrir tellement de choses sur ma famille… que

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Elle se leva alors et me fit signe de me lever. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle se rapprocha de moi. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus. Elle avait toujours ses yeux de furie. Mais ma peur n'était pas nécessaire. Elle me prit juste dans ses bras, comme une mère prend son enfant. J'étais gênée, je ne savais que faire. Cette femme était une inconnue pour moi. Mais pour la première fois dans ma vie, quelqu'un me donnait de l'amour, quelqu'un me portait de l'attention. Je me senti moins seule pendant un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me lâcha. Elle prit alors mon visage entre ses mains et me dit : « Jaime avait raison, tu es mon portrait craché, seul tes cheveux diffèrent de moi, tu as la chevelure des gens du Nord. » Elle me lâcha alors, et partit en direction d'un placard duquel elle sortit une longue robe rouge.

« Voici pour toi, maintenant que tu es une femme de la cours, tu dois porter des choses plus décentes que… ça » dit-elle en montrant du doigt mes bas.

« Non, je ne porterais jamais ça, comment pourrais-je faire pour me battre avec ça sur le dos ?

-ainsi tu es une combattante, fort bien. Comme ton père, tu es une rebelle, tel un soldat tu es entraîné pour le combat, tel un soldat tu dois obéir à mes ordres.

-Je ne suis pas un soldat ! Je fais ce que je veux, et porter ça ne fait pas parti de mes envies.

-Je vois, que dois-je faire pour t'en convaincre ?

-J'ai bien une petite idée… Si vous me révélez l'identité de mon père, je porterais vos robes hideuses. » Cersei paru choquée, prise au piège. Elle me voulait à tout prix présentable pour paraitre comme une vraie princesses et non comme une souillon. Elle partit donc en direction de son bureau pour se servir un verre de vin qu'elle but lentement.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir qui est ton père ? A quoi ça t'avancera ? Il est mort, tu ne pourras jamais le voir, et devines quoi c'est ton demi-frère qui l'a tué.

-Comment ça…. Je ne vois pas….

-Joffrey, c'est lui qui l'a fait tuer. Je ne voulais pas… mais il était le roi, je n'avais rien à dire…

-Mais… donc...

-Oui, il était le seul qui était présent pour moi à mon arrivée à Port-Réal, le seul qui a réalisé que j'étais là. Le seul qui a réalisé que je n'étais pas de la marchandise. Et oui, tu es une Stark, mais une bâtarde, et ceci, tu ne dois le répéter à personne ni même à Tommen, ou à Jaime. »

J'étais une Stark ? Une Lannister ? Ainsi les deux plus puissantes familles s'étaient unies… Enfin… J'étais le fruit d'une tromperie, le grand Eddard Stark était mon père. Lui, le gouverneur du nord. J'ai toujours entendu parler de lui dans des livres. De même pour la famille des Lannister. Mais j'éprouvais un profond respect pour lui. Mais je ne comprenais pas… Comment deux personnes dont les familles se sont entretuées ont pu s'aimer ou du moins, partager un lit pour une nuit ?


	8. Chapitre 7 - Le passé

**Chapitre 7 - Le passé**

« Le roi ne peut être dérangé, il est en réunion. » dit le garde à Cersei. Mais Cersei entendait très bien les cris des prostituées à l'intérieur de la chambre, combien étaient-elles ? 6 ? 7 ? Robert voulait d'elles mais de Cersei. Ce qui blessa beaucoup Cersei. C'était ainsi chaque jour, Cersei ne pouvait voir son désormais mari. Elle ne voulait pas l'épouser, mais son père l'obligea. Bien qu'elle fût reine, Cersei ne voulait pas d'une vie ainsi. Elle n'avait même pas pu goûter à son nuit de noce, Robert étant rentré tellement soûl qu'il s'endormi directement à ses côtés. Elle ne voulait pas d'un comme lui pour mari, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, ce n'était qu'un rustre l'insultant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Mais Cersei faisait tout pour trouver une once d'affection pour lui… Il était son mari après tout, elle allait vivre avec lui le restant de sa vie. Mais que dirait Jaime ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Elle aimait tellement son frère, c'était le seul qui la comprenait. Mais c'était mal… Pourtant il lui manquait, elle était seule ici, personne pour se soucier d'elle.

Cersei repartit alors en direction de ses appartements en pleurs, elle était faible. Mais elle en avait assez, assez de cette vie où personne ne la considérait. Elle se sentait seule, tellement seule. Alors qu'elle marchait, un homme croisa son chemin : « Ma reine, que se passe-t-il ? Vous allez bien ? » Cersei ne répondit pas et partit d'autant plus vite. Mais elle se retourna un instant pour voir son interlocuteur qui n'était autre que le grand Eddard Stark, le meilleur ami de son fichu mari. Elle croisa son regard, les yeux mouillés par les larmes. Ned la regarda avec compassion, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Ce qui énerva Cersei qui ne voulait pas être prise pour une faible… C'était trop tard. Elle continua alors sa route en l'ignorant. Elle devait se préparer pour le banquet de ce soir, Robert avait coutume d'organiser des banquets avec des nobles et Cersei devait s'y présenter obligatoirement en son rôle de reine. Mais ce soir, elle voulait que Robert porte son attention sur elle, pour une fois… Elle décida alors de laisser ses longs cheveux blonds lâchés et de porter une robe rouge lui seyant la taille. Cette robe possédait un long col en V laissant entrevoir sa poitrine. De plus cette robe ne possédait pas de manches, de simples rubans de soies tenaient le tout sur ses épaules. Il était l'heure, elle devait sortir et se rendre dans la salle principale. Robert l'attendait à sa porte. Il sentait déjà l'alcool. Il lui dis alors, peut-être simplement par politesse : « Vous êtes très en beauté ce soir ma reine, cette robe vous va à ravie. » Cersei était touché. Robert la mena ainsi jusqu'à la salle où se déroulait le banquet. Lorsqu'elle entra elle y vit beaucoup de mondes, habillés de parures bleues, turquoise, vertes. Les bannières montrait la présence de plusieurs familles hautes placées, les Stark, les Baratheon, les Lannister, les Arryn… Robert la fit s'assoir à ses côtés. Il prononça alors son discours habituel : « Mes nobles amis, je suis fière de vous recevoir ce soir dans mon humble château, buvez, mangez ! De toutes façons c'est ce que vous allez faire comme c'est moi qui paye ! » Il finit sa phrase avec un rire. Tous les convives s'assirent. Cersei se sentait puissante, de là où elle était, elle pouvait voir les faits et gestes de chacun, elle présidait cette assemblée avec son mari. Des plats multiples passèrent, de la viande surtout, mais Cersei n'était pas affamé. Elle mangea simplement quelques légumes, et but du vin, quelques coupes. Robert à côté d'elle lui échangea quelques paroles, mais plus la soirée avançait, et plus il buvait, mangeait, riait. Cersei restait gênée à côté de cet homme. Mais vint le moment de la danse, Robert lui proposa de l'accompagner à la grande surprise de Cersei. Ils étaient entourés d'autres couples dansant sur une simple musique jouée au luth et à la harpe. Robert la prit par les hanches et la serra contre lui. C'était la première fois que Robert lui exprimait une telle marque d'affection. Il la fit tourner et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Mais il murmurait quelque chose, Cersei tendit donc l'oreille _Lyanna, Lyanna._ Cersei lui lança alors : « Que dis-tu ? » Robert leva la tête et la regarda d'un air féroce en lui aboyant : « Pourquoi j'ai dû t'épouser toi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas Lyanna ? » Cersei la lâcha violemment. Comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Maintenant… Elle était décédée, et Cersei, elle, elle était là. Ce n'était que pour la faire souffrir. Elle qui croyait s'être rapprochée de lui grâce à cet instant. Elle le regarda d'un regard noir mais Robert haussa les épaules et attrapa la servante qui passait par les fesses et la colla à lui. S'en était trop, Cersei quitta la pièce en courant, elle en avait assez. Assez d'être prise pour une débile, assez de ce mari qui ne l'aime pas, de ce mari qui la déteste. Elle ne voulait pas d'une vie comme cela. Elle décida de se rendre dans la salle du trône, là où il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda le trône, il était glorieux, majestueux. Ainsi c'était pour ça que son père l'avait marié à cet homme. Ce trône fait d'épées d'hommes n'existants même plus dans ce monde. Cersei s'assit dessus, il était inconfortable, comment la main du roi pouvait-elle rester des heures sur ce trône ? Mais Cersei ne pensait pas qu'à cela. Elle pleurait encore. Elle avait assez de pleurer. Mais sa vie aussi était horrible. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance en personne, personne ne l'appréciait. Elle voulait partir, rejoindre Castral-Roc, revoir sa famille. Même revoir Tyrion la ravirait plus que de rester ici.

Mais soudain Cersei entendit des pas, ils se rapprochaient, de plus en plus. Ils venaient de sa gauche. Mais Cersei ne bougea pas. Une silhouette d'homme se dessina dans l'obscurité, Cersei crut reconnaitre quelqu'un. La lumière des flambeaux révéla son visage, c'était Eddard. : « Vous êtes partie bien tôt dans la fête ma reine, dit –il en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Que je regarde mon mari se soûler pour qu'il m'insulte de plus belle. Je ne veux pas de ça, pas de cette vie.

-Robert n'est pas un très bon mari je vous le conçois, mais ne pleurez pas pour lui, vous êtes une femme forte, ça je le vois dans vos yeux.

-Bien sûr… Comment être forte dans une ville où vous n'avez aucun amis ? Personne pour vous soutenir ou vous épauler.

-Vous m'avez.

-Mais… » Cersei ne savait que dire, elle ne pensait pas qu'Eddard avait autant d'estime pour elle, elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'appréciait autant, ce qui l'a ravi. Ainsi elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait dans cette capitale. Eddard demanda alors : « Venez, pour vous changer les idées et sécher vos larmes, je vous propose que l'on partage une coupe de vin dans ma suite.

-Je ne sais que dire, vous êtes trop bon. J'accepte. » Eddard prit la main de Cersei et la fit descendre du trône. Ils marchèrent sans un mot jusqu'à la suite de Ned. Ils entrèrent et s'assirent face. Ned servit une coupe de vin à Cersei et à lui-même. Ned dit alors : « Buvons alors à…. Je ne sais pas, à une amitié naissante ?

-Oui, tout à fait. » Mais une fois leurs coupes finis, d'autres furent servis. Cersei expliqua ses problèmes à Ned et Ned lui expliquait les siens en retour. Pour ne fois Cersei se sentait écoutée.

« Je suis heureuse de pouvoir vous parler, je ne pensais pas que vous aviez un minium d'affection pour moi.

-Oh vous savez, vous êtes une femme très intelligente, très intéressante, je ne peux qu'avoir envie de vous connaitre mieux.

-Mais, votre pays, Winterfell, ne vous manque-t-il pas ?

-Si, énormément, mais je ne pourrais y retourner de suite, Robert a besoin de moi. Vous savez j'ai ressenti le même sentiment de solitude lorsque je suis arrivé ici, tout comme vous. Nous ne sommes pas si différents vous savez.

-Nous avons tous deux envie de rentrer chez nous, c'est normal... » Et ils burent, comme pour oublier leurs problèmes, comme si cela était la seule solution. Cersei trouvait réellement un confident en Ned, il était sympathique, drôle et mystérieux. La part de mystère que Cersei possédait aussi. Ils se ressemblaient, avaient le même caractère de rebelle, et ça Cersei le savait. Au bout d'un moment, Cersei mit fin à cette soirée : « Je vais devoir y aller, retourner dans mes appartements.

-Déjà ? Je pensais que nous pourrions parler plus longtemps. » Tout deux était alcoolisés. Ce qui rendait la voix de Ned et les pas de sérieux plus hésitants. Cersei se leva et Ned aussi, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit et regarda une dernière fois Cersei dans les yeux. Cersei voyait de la détresse dans ses yeux. Cersei n'arrivait pas à sortir, elle le voulait. Ned lui attrapa la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cersei lui rendit son baiser. Etait-ce des vrais sentiments ou c'était juste dû à l'alcool ? Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ? Son corps agissait seul désormais. Ned la ramena près du lit. Il lui défit les nœuds tenant sa robe qui glissa le long du corps de Cersei. Elle lui enleva sa chemise de lin avec du mal. Ned la jeta sur le lit et l'embrassa de plus belle. Ned était doux, plus doux que Jaime… Jaime, comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Elle devait l'oublier… maintenant.

Le lendemain, Ned se réveilla très tard, le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel. Il allongé dans le lit. Cersei était toujours endormie à ses côtés. Elle était nue. Son corps était à demi recouvert par les draps de soie. Ned la trouva très belle. Ses cheveux d'or cachaient une petite partie de sa poitrine. Cette nuit avait été longue, violente, mouvementée. Mais Ned pensa à Catelyn. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le sache, elle ne le saura jamais. Bien sûr. Il s'en voulait tellement mais voir cette femme allongée à ses côtés… Il devait cesser de la regarder, elle lui donnait trop envie. Soudain elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regarde Ned.

« Ned… Je… Je pense que nous devrions en rester là…. Cette nuit ne devra pas se reproduire, jamais. » Elle prit sa robe qu'elle remit furtivement avant de partir rapidement. Ned ne savait que dire, que faire. Il avait trompé sa femme, son meilleur ami. Personne ne devait le savoir, personne ne devait être au courant. _Personne ne le saura_ se dit-il.


	9. Chapitre 8 - La fuite

**Chapitre 8 - La fuite**

Cette reine ne me voyant que comme une simple bâtarde, elle ne m'aimait pas vraiment. Pas comme elle peut aimer Tommen. Je voulais essayer de l'aimer… mais je n'y arrivais pas. Cette femme hautaine, elle me faisait plus peur qu'autre chose. J'avais peur de dire un mot de travers en sa présence. Lors d'une soirée, elle me présenta comme étant la fille de Robert. Elle expliqua aux nobles familles que j'avais été envoyée à Essos pour des raisons de santés. Elle savait bien mentir. Mais le pire restait l'attitude des autres, _comme elle ressemble à son père, c'est le roi tout craché, elle est aussi belle que sa mère._ Je les détestais tous. De plus Cersei m'obligeait à porter une robe hideuse aux couleurs de la maison Baratheon. Je ne supportais pas ça. Ils étaient tous des hypocrites, en qui pouvais-je faire confiance, je voulais juste m'échapper. Je le devais, retrouver mon frère. C'est tout ce qu'il m'importait à présent. Cersei ne me dit pas son nom, mais elle m'annonça qu'il était un chevalier de la garde de nuit. Au moins je savais où le trouver.

Il n'y avait rien pour moi aussi, seulement de la corruption. Jaime était parti, et Margaery allait revenir dans quelques jours. De plus Tommen ne m'appréciait pas à mon avis. J'étais une intruse ici. Je mis alors au point un plan afin de m'échapper d'ici. Je préparai mes bagages. Mes bagages se résumaient à mon épée, quelques vêtements et des rations de nourriture. Mais de décida aussi de prendre une carte du continent et quelques dragons d'or. Je partirai cette nuit, une nuit sombre, sans lune était parfaite pour cette mission. Je pris attention de ne croiser personne dans les couloirs du Donjon Rouge, dès que je fus à l'extérieur, je rabattis ma capuche sur ma tête et me dirigea vers les écuries afin de prendre un cheval. Certains gardes étaient là mais ils étaient trop alcoolisés pour faire attention à moi. Je pris celui qui me semblait la plus vaillant, un grand étalon noir. Je le munis d'une selle et ouvrit discrètement les portes du Donjon Rouge, les portes secondaires qui donnaient sur la ville. Je tenais mon cheval par le licol. Alors que j'étais presque sorti, j'entendis un garde m'appeler derrière moi. Je devais partir maintenant, je montai sur le cheval et parti au triple galop. J'entendis des cris derrière moi _Reviens, Attrapez le._ Je zigzaguais dans les rues de Port-Réal afin de les semer, ils étaient à ma poursuite, ils me rattrapaient. Je ne connaissais pas assez bien la ville pour les semer facilement. Mais je voyais enfin un moyen de m'échapper, la forêt était proche. Heureusement pour moi, les portes de la ville n'étaient pas encore refermées. Mais les hommes derrière moi criaient _Fermez les portes, un criminel s'échappe._ Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides, je passai au millimètre près et continua dans la forêt sans faire attention à où j'allais. Les gardes ne me suivaient plus, ils avaient dû abandonner la poursuite, trouvant cela inutile désormais. Mais je continuai de galoper pour être sûre. Je continuai ainsi de longues minutes. De plus le bois que je traversais ne me paraissait pas du tout accueillant. Je continuai de galoper jusqu'au levé du soleil. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais mal à force de rester assise. De plus ma monture elle aussi n'en pouvait plus. Je nous arrêtai alors dans une auberge. Des soldats Lannister y étaient, je me cachais de plus en plus pour ne pas qu'ils me reconnaissent. D'après ce que j'entendais, j'étais en direction d'Harrenhall. D'après ce que j'ai lu, ce n'était qu'un amas de ruines.

Je n'osais pas rester trop longtemps dans cette auberge, je devais repartir pour la journée. Heureusement pour moi, tout le monde m'ignorait. Je repris alors mon cheval pour repartir de plus belle. Toujours au galop pour aller plus vite.

 **« COMMENT CA ? COMMENT A-T-ELLE PU PARTIR ? » Cersei criait dans le château. Comment avait-elle pu la laisser partir, encore une fois. Elle voulait la retrouver ? Elle s'était mal comportée avec elle. Mais elle lui rappelait Ned et sa trahison, elle s'en voulait tellement. Cersei voulait à tout prix retrouver Liwia pour se faire pardonner, il le fallait. Elle envoya alors quelques espions Lannister à sa poursuite, elle savait où elle allait, au Nord.**

Je chevauchai des jours durant, je ne les comptais plus, le chemin pour aller jusqu'au mur était très long. J'avais traversé le Val D'Arryn, et le Neck. Ces régions étaient presque désertes, personne n'osait s'y aventurer. De plus, le peu de personnes que je voyais ne prêtaient aucune attention à moi, ce qui était un plus pour moi. Ainsi je n'avais pas à utiliser mon épée. Mais ces jours de chevauchées furent très dures. Je dormais dans des auberges et repartais dès le lendemain matin. J'étais exténuée. Mais je voulais à tout prix retrouver mon frère, il était une des seule personne de ma famille qui voudrait peut être de moi. Mais… savait-il que j'existais au moins ?

Je décidai de m'arrêter dans une auberge en bord de route, j'approchais de Moat-Callin, ces terres appartenaient aux Stark, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes. J'étais en train de manger tranquillement à une table lorsque j'entendis des pas, des bruits d'armures qui résonnaient. Je me retourna vers la porte et un homme entra avec une jeune fille à ses côtés, une très belle jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. L'aubergiste parlait à l'homme : « Désolé Lord Baelish mais nous n'avons plus aucune table, de nombreux voyageurs sont venus s'abriter à cause de la pluie. Mais je peux vous proposer une table, une jeune fille y est seule, vous pouvez vous y installer.

\- Bien, merci, suis-moi Sansa. » Je tournai la tête et regarda la tête. Je réalisai que j'étais la jeune fille seule… seule à sa table. Non je voulais rester seule. Mais l'homme se rapprocha : « Excusez-moi, les salles places disponibles dans cette auberge sont celles en face de vous, pourrions-nous nous joindre à vous. » Je fis signe de la tête. Je n'osai pas refuser, la jeune fille avec lui paraissait exténuée. Ils s'assirent en face de moi. Et l'homme essaya de démarrer la conversation : « Alors vous voyager ? » Il me parlait mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais je levai la tête vers lui, mon visage pleins de boue cachait mon visage, enfin c'est ce que je pensais. « Oui, je vais au Nord, Lord Baelish c'est cela ?

-Tout à fait, Lady ?

-Rien du tout, je n'ai aucun titre. » L'homme me regarda d'un air narquois et fit un sourire à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle ne broncha pas, elle me regardait avec pitié.

« Ca a dû être dur de quitter la capitale ? » Il me parlait à moi, pourquoi cette question ? Etait-il au courant ? Mais il continua voyant mon regard affolé « Vous paraissait gênée ? Votre mère n'est pas au courant c'est cela ? Comme c'est dommage que votre père soit mort avant que vous l'ayez connu, un très noble homme je peux vous l'assurer. » Je rapprochai ma main de la garde de mon épée. Il me cherchait. Mais la jeune fille à ses côtés ouvrit la bouche : « Lord Baelish, vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, vois-tu, cette jeune fille est en quelques sortes… ta sœur ? Comment dit-on ? Demi-sœur ? Oui c'est plus approprié. » Sansa le regarda, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Je répliquai alors : « Taisez-vous, vous ne savez rien de moi.

-Oh si ma douce, c'est moi qui ai conseillé à ton père de te laisser. Tu vas certainement voir ton frère ? Ne te donnes pas ce mal, il doit être mort à l'heure qu'il est. » Je ne supportais plus les propos de cet homme, je me levai alors. J'étais prête à sortir mon épée mais ma conscience me l'interdit. A la place, je sortis en courant de l'auberge et partis avec mon cheval sous une pluie battante. Même au plus profond de ce monde je n'étais tranquille. J'en avais assez. Je voulais partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

 ** _Votre fille se porte bien, mais elle ne devrait pas se promener seule dans le Neck, des personnes non fréquentables y trainent, dont moi je dois bien vous l'accorder._** **Ainsi était le mot laissé par LittleFinger à l'attention de Cersei. Les espions ne l'avaient toujours pas trouvés ce qui rendait Cersei inquiète. Elle ne s'occupait même plus de retrouver Sansa et Arya Stark. De tous ses enfants c'était celle qui lui ressemblait la plus. Rebelle, combattante. Elle voulait sa fille, elle la voulait près d'elle.**

J'étais arrivée près de Winterfell, ainsi tel était le fief de ma famille, gris, triste. Je n'aurais pas aimé vivre ici, cet endroit faisait peur de loin. C'était inquiétant. Mais, plus inquiétant, les bannières Stark ne flottait plus sur le château, à la place, des bannières que je ne connaissais pas étaient installées. Je ne devais pas traîner ici. Je n'étais pas la bienvenue.

J'arrivais enfin près du mur. Je pouvais presque le distinguer. Mais je m'arrêtai dans une auberge afin de prendre un bain et afin de manger avant de le voir. Mais j'avais peur. Je décidai alors de prendre une bière, bien que je déteste ça, j'avais besoin d'alcool en ce moment. Un homme vint s'asseoir à ma table : « Il n'est pas bon de boire seule. » Il était beau, ces yeux cheveux étaient noirs ainsi que ses yeux, il ne paraissait pas très vieux. Il devait avoir 1 ou 2 ans de plus que moi à peine. Je continuai alors : « vous avez bien raison, pour quelle raison buvez-vous ?

-J'essaie d'oublier la mort et vous ?

-Pour oublier ma vie. » Nous rîmes beaucoup, bûmes beaucoup aussi. Je lui proposai alors de venir prendre une dernière coupe dans ma chambre, j'avais bien sûr une autre idée derrière la tête, il dût la comprendre et il accepta sans broncher.

Dès que nous fûmes rentrés, il m'embrassa et je lui rendis son baiser. De fil en aiguille, nous nous retrouvâmes nus dans le lit, à s'enlacer. Nous étions allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, il me demanda alors : « Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom.

-Liwia, et vous ?

-Jon, Jon Snow.

-Snow ? Pourquoi Snow ?

-Car je suis un bâtard, le bâtard d'Eddard Stark. » Par reflexe je me cachai le corps avec la couverture, non ce n'était pas possible. Qu'avais-je fait ?


	10. Chapitre 9 - La nuit est sombre

**Chapitre 9 - La nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs**

« Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'ai-je dit ? Le fait que je ne sois qu'un simple bâtard te dérange à ce point. » Je n'osais pas lui répondre, je rassemblais mes affaires et m'habillait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Jon, lui, me suivait du regard. J'en avais assez, je fichais de plus en plus ma vie à l'air. Je ne faisais que des erreurs, impardonnables. Je ne me supportais plus, je voulais m'oublier.

« Hé ho, je te parle, tu peux me regarder au moins. Il y a quelques tu riais avec moi et là, plus rien.

\- Ta gueule ok, je n'ai pas envie de parler. » J'en avais assez. Il parut choqué que je lui sorte ces propos. Mais alors que je sortais il m'attrapa par le bras et me tira vers lui.

« Ecoutes moi, as-tu peur de moi ?

-Non, mais vous devriez avoir peur de moi.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela. Tu as un très beau visage, un très beau rire, je ne te comprends pas.

-C'est plutôt mon statut, qui n'est qu'inconvénient pour moi.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? » Je me débattis afin qu'il me lâche, ce qu'il fit. Je sortis alors de la chambre mais avant que je referme la porte il me dit un dernier mot : « Pour quelle maison te bats-tu ?

-Pour celles de mes parents, Stark et Lannister. » Sur ces mots je fermai la porte et couru le plu vite possible aux écuries afin d'être sûre qu'il ne me suive pas. Je devais partir cette nuit.

 **Jon ne comprenait pas, qui était cette fille à la fois belle et énigmatique. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'était ses derniers** ** _Stark et Lannister_** **, mais qui pouvait bien être ses parents ? En effet elle avait les cheveux noirs d'une femme du nord mais aussi ce côté rebelle qui lui rappelait Arya. Et ce visage, il le connaissait, mais d'où ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir à qui il était, où il l'avait vu. Cette fille était un mystère pour lui, qu'il voulait résoudre, un mystère qu'il allait élucider.**

Non, des soldats Lannister se trouvaient dehors, que faisaient-ils aussi loin dans le nord…. Oh non, ils étaient là pour moi, Cersei était à ma recherche. Cela voudrait dire qu'elle tient à moi ? Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer de suite, je venais de découvrir un nouveau monde. Un monde bien plus intéressant que les couloirs du Donjon Rouge ou les ruelles de Port-Réal. Je voulais voyager, je voulais m'échapper. Ils ne devaient pas me voir. J'essayai alors de me cacher le plus possible, mais ils occupaient toute la cours. Je ne pouvais pas passer et prendre mon cheval sans passer devant un ou deux soldats. Mais je tentai l'expérience. Je commençai à marcher, j'avais la main sur la poignée, j'y étais presque « Oh toi là, tu fais quoi, personne ne sort avant que l'on est fouillé l'endroit, suis-moi. » Si je le suivais j'étais fichu, il me reconnaitrait. Il m'attrapa alors par l'épaule. Il voulait que je me retourne pour voir mon visage mais je ne pouvais pas… Mon périple s'arrêtait ici.

« Laissa la, elle est mon intendante.

-Ah tiens le nouveau lord Commandant, Ils engagent des femmes à la garde de nuit désormais ?

-Que voulez que je vous dise, les hommes ont peur de venir désormais, faut bien qu'on trouve des gens pour les remplacer. » Les soldats se mirent à rire. Je connaissais cette voix. Elle était la voix de Jon. Il venait de me sauver, mais je devrais en payer le prix. Il va vouloir que je lui parle, je n'en avais aucune envie. Le soldat me lâcha l'épaule, mais ce fut la main de Jon qui remplaça celle du soldat. Il me chuchota alors à l'oreille _Maintenant tu vas devoir me suivre, tu me dois bien ça._

Je le suivis de force jusqu'au mur, à Châteaunoir. Il m'avait enchaîné les mains afin d'être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas, j'étais comme une criminelle. Je décidai alors d'entamer la conversation sur notre trajet : « Les menottes ? Sérieusement ? C'était obligé ?

-Oui, je ne te connais pas, mais tu m'as l'air très maligne, et dès que j'aurai le dos tourné tu en profiteras pour t'échapper.

-Vous me connaissez trop bien Lord Commençant. » Il m'attrapa le visage de sa main glacée. Et me regarda dans les yeux : « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises jusqu'à notre arrivée. » Ainsi il me plaça un bandeau sur la bouche pour que je me taise. C'était mieux ainsi, je ne savais plus sur quoi orienter la conversation.

Nous arrivâmes à Châteaunoir, le mur surplomber cette humble forteresse. Je me sentais minuscule. La glace paraissait briller, elle paraissait intouchable. Mais tout autour de moi, des hommes me regardaient comme si j'étais de la nourriture. Ils criaient _Alors Jon tu as péché un beau poisson, tu nous la prêteras après._ Je ne supportais pas cela, je leur couperais la queue si je le pouvais. Jon m'emmena dans une salle reculée, sans doute son bureau. Il m'installa sur une chaise et m'enleva le bandeau qui cachait ma bouche et s'assit en face de moi.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Comment ça qui je suis ? Personne sans doute.

-Lorsque je t'ai demandé pour qu'elle maison tu te battais, tu m'as répondu Lannister et Stark, pourquoi ?

-Elles sont mes maisons voilà tout.

-Sottises, tu dois certainement être la fille d'une pute et d'un soldat inconnu.

-Vous aussi alors. » Il me regarda d'un air hébété. Il ne savait que dire. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce qui stoppa Jon dans son incompréhension.

« Excusez-moi Lord Commandant de vous interrompre en si galante compagnie, mais le roi Stannis vous demande.

-Très bien, j'arrive. » Je me tournai vers la personne dont venait cette voix. C'était une femme habillée de rouge, même ses cheveux étaient rouges. Son regard croisa le miens. Elle ouvrit alors la bouche : « Jon, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

-Oui, allez-y.

-J'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre prisonnière un instant.

\- Allez-y je vous prie, ce n'est pas réellement une prisonnière, mais si vous arrivez à lui soutirer quelques informations, prévenez moi.

-Mais bien sûr Lord Commandant. » Jon partit alors en claquant la porte. La femme se rapprocha de moi et se mit à ma hauteur. Ses yeux rouges ne me mettaient pas en confiance, cette femme me faisait peur. Elle me dit alors : « Sais-tu qui je suis ?

-Non.

-Je suis Mélisandre d'Asshaï, prêtresse rouge, et toi qui es-tu ?

-Une jeune fille qui s'est aventurée bien trop loin dans le nord.

-Ne me ment pas, tu es bien plus que ça. Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, j'ai reconnu ton visage, tu es une Lannister, ça se voit. Jon ne l'a même pas reconnu, il est vraiment trop stupide.

-Mais…. Je….

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-Rien… J'avais besoin… besoin d'espace.

-C'est étrange que Cersei laisse sa fille gambader dans le Nord ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ? » Je restai sans voix, cette femme ne me mettait pas à l'aise, de plus elle allait tout révéler à Jon, j'en étais sûre. Mais elle continua son interrogatoire. « Que fais-tu dans le Nord, je n'arrive pas à le voir.

-Rien… Je…

-Tu es aussi faible que ta mère. » Je me levai d'un coup, j'avais envie de l'égorger.

« Vous ne connaissez pas ma mère, vous ne connaissez rien de moi, pourquoi voulez-vous vous en prendre à moi ? Que vous ai-je fait ?

-Une fille de ta lignée n'a rien à faire ici sans raison, j'aimerais savoir ces raisons. Tu vois, avant de tuer mes ennemis j'aime connaitre tous leurs secrets.

-Vous n'oseriez pas me tuer ?

-Non, tu ne me rapporterais rien. Mais je perçois quelque chose en toi. Tu n'es pas née de l'inceste, tu n'es pas née du roi Robert. Mais qui es-tu ?

-Ah, en voilà une bonne question, qui je suis ? Et je vois que vous êtes bien embêté de ne pouvoir y répondre.

-Tu me défis ?

-Si on veut. » Elle m'attrapa à la gorge, mais moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour riposter mes mains étant toujours enchaînées. Je ne pouvais que dire Lâchez moi Lâchez moi mais les yeux rouges de Mélisandre était plutôt semblable à des flammes désormais. Ces ongles se plantèrent dans ma peau laissant ainsi couler du sang. Elle me lâcha d'un coup. Et racla mon sang avec ses doigts. Elle le lança ensuite dans le feu. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Elle resta ainsi environ cinq minutes devant ce feu. Je n'osai pas l'interrompre, par peur de représailles. Mais subitement, elle se retourna vers moi troublée.

« Je…. Tu…. Comment cela est-il possible ? Comment Ned a-t-il pu ? Il a trahi Stannis, il a mérité ce qu'il a eu. Tu es le fruit de démon. » Elle me criait ces mots, avait-elle raison ? Et elle continua « Mais pourquoi es-tu ici ? Es-tu venu pour nous tuer ? » D'un coup la porte s'ouvrit et Mélisandre se tut. Elle regarda Jon et me regarda, nous dévisageant tout deux.

« Oh j'ai compris, tu es la pour lui, bien joué Jon, je crois qu'elle sait qui est ta mère. » Sur ces mots Mélisandre quitta la pièce. Jon referma la porte avec fracas et s'assit en face de moi.

« Dit-elle vraie ? Tu sais qui est ma mère ? Tu l'as vue ? Tu l'as connais ? Est-elle une pute ? Est-elle une noble dame ?

-Jon… Je suis désolée. » Je commençai à pleurer, je n'arrivais pas à me retenir, mais je ne pouvais plus supporter ce silence, non. Je devais lui dire.

« Oui, je la connais.

\- Comment la connais-tu ? Et comment as-tu quelle était ma mère ? Elle te l'a dit ? Elle t'a dit pourquoi elle m'avait abandonnée ? Pourquoi elle n'était jamais venue me voir ?

-Jon je t'en supplie écoutes-moi, laisse-moi parler.

-Oui, mais… c'est la première fois que… je t'écoute.

-Si je connais ta mère c'est parce que….. C'est…. C'est aussi la mienne. » Jon devint blanc, il perdu la joie qui avait apparu sur son visage lorsque j'avais commencé de parler de sa mère. Mais il se ressaisit : « ainsi nous sommes frères et sœurs ? Très bien… je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Enfin plutôt demi-frères, notre mère est une pute c'est ça ? quel Lord l'a engrossé pour que tu puisses naitre.

-Lord Eddard Stark, tout comme toi. » Jon paraissait perdu, troublé, perturbé, comme un enfant ayant peur dans le noir. Mais il voulait tout savoir, il était prêt.

« Jon, nous sommes jumeaux.

-Jumeaux ? J'ai couché avec ma jumelle… tout va très bien… je… mais qu'ai-je fait ? Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête ? Tu étais au courant la nuit où on s'est rencontré ?

-Non, je ne savais pas qui tu étais. C'est pour ça que quand je l'ai appris, j'ai voulu te quitter le plus vite possible.

-Attends deux minutes, tu m'as dit que tu te battais pour les Stark et Lannister, qu'est-ce cela signifie ?

-Je me bats pour les Stark en l'honneur de notre père, et les Lannister en l'honneur de notre mère.

-Notre mère ?

-Oui, Cersei Lannister, elle est notre mère. » Jon se leva d'un bon. Comme si l'on venait de lui enlever une épine du pied. Il frappa du poing sur la table. Et jeta tout ce qu'il pouvait à terre. Il était hors de lui. Il me jeta les clés de mes menottes.

« Prends, pars ! Pars ! Laisse-moi seul ! Je ne veux pas te voir ici ! » Je pris les clés et parti de suite. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire…. Je regrettais. Je l'entendais crier à travers la porte. Je devais partir, je lui avais déjà assez fait de mal. Je me défis alors de mes liens. Je quittai Châteaunoir sous les yeux de Mélisandre, elle me regardait partir avec satisfaction, comme si elle avait eu ce qu'elle voulait. J'empruntai un cheval à la garde de nuit et partis au galop, je voulais m'échapper d'ici le plus vite possible, il n'y avait rien pour moi aussi.


	11. Chapitre 10 - L'hiver vient

**Chapitre 10 - L'hiver vient.**

J'obligeais mon cheval à aller de plus en plus vite, je voulais partir d'ici, retourner chez moi à Dorne, retourner dans le Sud. Le peu de famille que j'avais ne voulait pas de moi, cette famille me rejetait. Cela me faisait me sentir encore plus mal. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, je ne savais que faire. J'étais totalement perdue. Je n'avais plus aucun objectif, plus rien, plus aucune mission. Tout d'arrêtait là, tout s'arrêtait… Non, le suicide n'était pas la solution, je devais me battre contre ça. LA fatigue devait me gagner. Je décidai alors de me poser au pied d'un arbre reculé, je n'avais aucune envie de chercher un abri, une grotte, ou un endroit caché. J'étais trop fatigué, trop en colère, pour essayer. J'attachai ma monture et m'assoupis alors au pied de cet arbre. Je ne fis aucun rêve, tout était noir, tout était sombre, brumeux. Je ne voyais rien, que du vide…

Je fus réveillé d'un mouvement brusque, quelqu'un venait de m'attraper par le bras. J'ouvris les yeux, c'était un soldat Lannister qui cria à ses troupes : « j'ai trouvé la gamine, envoyez un corbeau à Port-Réal pour prévenir la Reine. » Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le soldat attrapa mes poignets et les serra avec une corde, il serra la corde le plus possible afin d'être sûr que je ne m'échappe pas. Il me regardait d'un air satisfait, ça ne me plaisais pas, je lui crachai alors à la tête. Il cria alors en me mettant une claque avec son gant de fer: « Oh la pute, putain. » Je sentais le sang couler le long de ma joue, il continua alors comme pour se défendre : « Je dirai à ta mère que tu avais ça quand je t'ai retrouvée. » Il m'attrapa alors et me mit sur un cheval où il m'attacha aussi. Comme je ne pouvais pas tenir les rênes, un soldat le faisait pour moi. Je me sentais impuissant mais que pouvais-je faire ? J'étais seule contre une vingtaine de soldats, je ne pouvais me battre contre eux, c'était perdu d'avance, je n'étais pas stupide. Mais faute de pouvoir me défendre, je décidais d'être la plus infâme possible avec le soldat guidant mon cheval. Je lui lançai alors : « Vous avez mis tant de temps pour retrouver une gamine, ma mère ne vous récompensera même pas.

-Ta gueule.

-Je le dirai à ma mère vous savez, elle vous coupera certainement la tête, ou vous pendra, c'est vous qui choisissez.

-Ne me parles pas sur ce ton sale chieuse.

-Mais comment osez-vous ? » Mais je fus coupé par un autre soldat qui arriva, il parlait à l'autre homme, mais j'essayai d'écouter leur conversation : « On arrive, on doit dénouer les liens de la prisonnière sinon... Tu vois Bolton va se demander ce qu'il se passe… Et puis je ne veux pas trop avoir de problème avec ce mec tu vois, juste le temps de quelques jours, tu la surveilleras. » Tiens, ça sera une occasion de l'échapper, enfin, je n'attendais que ça. Mais d'ailleurs où allions nous ?

Je vis au loin un énorme château, les murailles qui l'entouraient étaient énormes, hautes, imposantes. J'avais déjà vu ce château dans des livres, c'était Winterfell, le fief des Stark, c'était chez moi aussi. Je demandai alors : « Pourquoi allons-nous à Winterfell ?

-Ça te regarde pas.

-J'aimerais juste savoir ce que l'on fiche ici, et pour combien de temps on y sera.

-Quelques jours, affaire politique du pays, ça te regarde pas.

-Vous faites chier je vous jure. » Plus on approchait du château, et plus les voix se turent. A environ un kilomètre de la porte, le soldat enleva mes liens et me dit à l'oreille : « je te surveille, si tu essaies de t'échapper je te rattraperais, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Nous rentrâmes dans le château, tout était gris, triste mais imposant. Des hommes regardaient les troupes arriver. Mais ils me regardaient moi aussi, d'un œil mauvais. Je n'aimais pas cela, ils me regardaient comme si j'étais le diable en personne. Que les sept les importent.

Je descendis de mon cheval et un autre homme m'attrapa par le bras et me mena à ses côtés vers un autre homme portant une énorme cape noire avec de la fourrure partout. Ce dernier dit alors : « Kevan ! Comme je suis heureux de te voir ici, je suis désolée pour ton frère Tywin, mais vois comme je dirige bien le Nord, n'était-il pas beau ?

-Si très, Tywin serait heureux de voir ça, écoute Roose, nous devons parler d'affaires politiques, de plus nous resterons ici pour 2 jours si cela ne te dérange pas, mes hommes doivent faire une pause.

-Bien sûr, tu es le bienvenue ici ! Mais... _il me regardait_ , qui est cette jolie jeune fille que tu nous emmènes là, ta nouvelle femme ? _dit-il en riant._

-Elle, elle est ma nièce, elle voulait découvrir les méandres de la guerre vois-tu.

-Ah d'accord, je vois, Baelish ne devrait plus tarder, il m'a dit qu'il viendrait lui aussi.

-Lui ici ? Ça m'étonne, mais bon, c'est Cersei qui a dû l'envoyer ici je pense. » Les deux hommes le laissèrent en pleins milieu de la cours, je restai plantée là jusqu'à ce que le soldat qui menait mon cheval m'attrape et me dise : « Bon, j'ai reçu des ordres très claires, je dois t'emmener te laver, et après on repartira seulement tous les deux demain vers Port-Réal, apparemment Cersei a renvoyé en corbeau nous disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu restes ici, elle avait peur pour toi apparemment elle a peur pour ta sécurité. » Dire que je vais devoir subir cet homme tout le chemin, seule avec lui, non… mais cela signifiait que Cersei pensait à moi. Ainsi elle s'inquiétait… pour une fois que quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour moi. Le soldat me mena alors vers des salles du château, tout était très sombre, seules quelques bougies éclairaient les couloirs. Nous arrivâmes devant une grosse porte de bois. « Bon, ton bain est prêt, je reste devant la porte, tu sais prendre ton bain toute seule je pense.

-Oui merci » lui dis-je d'un ton froid. J'entrai dans la pièce, en effet une baignoire était disposée au centre de la pièce, elle était de bois à mon avis. Je me dévêtis et fis une pile avec tous mes vêtements. J'entrai alors dans l'eau chaude. Cela faisait du bien, je n'avais pas ressentis cela depuis longtemps. Je me savonna le corps, les cheveux. Et me reposa. Je somnolais. Une femme entra dans la pièce pour remettre de l'eau chaude dans mon bain et des vêtements propre, je la remerciai lorsque quitta la pièce. Je ne voulais plus quitter ce bain.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, se devait encore être elle. J'étais dos à la porte donc je ne pouvais voir si c'était vraiment elle. Mais les pas se firent plus lents, je sentis une main se rapprocher de moi. Cette main toucha alors ma gorge et descendit le long de ma poitrine. Je l'attrapai mais cette personne était plus forte que moi, je ne pouvais me défendre. J'essayais de tourner la tête mais il la tenait, j'essayais de crier mais je ne pouvais pas, l'homme me cachait la bouche sa main. J'essayais de me débattre mais en vain. Cette main qui touchait toujours ma poitrine descendait de plus en plus. Je décidai alors de plonger dans l'eau ce qui me permit de m'échapper des mains de mon ravisseur. Mais il me rattrapa par le bras et me sortit de l'eau, je pus enfin voir son visage, c'était l'homme de l'auberge, lord Baelish. Il me cacha de suite la bouche pour ne pas que je crie.

« Chut... Chut... Chut…, je me demande ce que ferait la reine si elle savait que je te détenais, voyons…à défaut de pouvoir enculer une reine je vais peut-être pouvoir le faire avec une princesse. Vois-tu, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de chances en amour, et là te voici, une proie si facile. » Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais comme paralysée. Il me touchait, je ne pouvais pas le repousser, j'étais bien trop faible, je pleurais. Mais seules ses mains touchaient ma peau nue, pas plus, enfin il n'eut pas le temps. Lorsqu'il essaya de me prendre, je profitai de cette occasion pour lui mettre mon genou dans ses parties intime, il me lâcha alors la bouche et me pus enfin crier _A l'aide, au secours._ Le soldat Lannister débarqua en trombe dans la salle, j'étais nue à terre en pleure. Le soldat attrapa Baelish par le coup et le lança dehors, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais 2min après, le soldat Lannister rentra dans la salle de bain, j'étais toujours nue à terre et toujours en pleure. Il m'attrapa et me prit dans ses bras, comme pour me réconforter. Il me couvrit d'une immense serviette rouge, je réalisai plus tard que c'était sa cape. Il me dit alors : « Habilles-toi, nous partons de suite, retrouves moi dans la cours du bas. » Il sortit de la pièce et je m'exécutai. J'essayais de reprendre mes esprits mais je ne réussis pas, j'étais trop perturbée. Pour terminer, je mis une longue cape, très épaisse, noire, je rabattis la capuche sur ma tête et partis en direction de la cours. Il faisait presque noir, le soldat m'attendait, mais il ne portait plus son armure Lannister, il portait une armure légère et une cape similaire à la mienne. Mais lorsque je fus à sa hauteur, je remarquai qu'il n'avait pas de heaume. Je pus enfin voir son visage. En fait il était très jeune, il devait à peine avoir 20 ans. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir, ses yeux aussi l'étaient. Il était en fait très beau, dommage qu'il doive cacher ce beau visage avec ce heaume.

« Nous allons devoir partager ce cheval pour passer inaperçue, je te conseille de garde ta capuche. » Il m'aida à monter sur le cheval et il monta devant moi. Je l'attrapai par la taille afin d'être sûre de ne pas chuter. Les portes s'ouvrirent. Nous partîmes alors en direction du sud, en direction de Port-Réal.


	12. Chapitre 11 - Un retour dans le passé

**Chapitre 11 - Un retour dans le passé**

Cersei n'osait pas l'annoncer à Ned, elle n'était même pas sûre d'elle, mais cela faisait deux mois tout de même et son ventre et sa poitrine grossissaient de plus en plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Cersei espérait que Robert ne se doute de rien. Il ne devait pas savoir, que ferait-il à Ned ? Cersei ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse de mal. En fait, depuis cette nuit, Cersei n'avait pas reparlé à Ned, ils se lançaient seulement des regards parfois pleins de remords mais d'autres fois pleins d'attirance. Mais ceci ne pouvait se repasser, Cersei aimait Jaime, elle ne voulait pas le tromper une fois de plus, elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte de la chambre de Ned Stark. _Entrez_. Elle entra, Ned était assis à son bureau à côté de la fenêtre. Cersei tourna la tête vers le lit… Des souvenirs lui venaient en tête… elle n'arrivait pas à voir si ils étaient désagréable ou agréables pour elle.

« Ma reine, je n'ai rien à t'offrir excuses-moi. » Cersei se tourna vers Ned, elle se rapprocha de son bureau et s'assit face à lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'appeler ma reine, comme moi je ne t'appelle pas Lord n'est-ce pas ?

-Excuses-moi, c'est par habitude. Mais, désolé de cette question un peu violente, mais pourquoi cette visite ?

-Je…. Comment... Ce n'est peut-être rien, ce n'est peut-être pas grave, mais… voici deux mois que je n'ai pas saignée… » Ned se leva, l'air ahuri. Comme si on venait de lui annoncer sa propre mort. Il était blanc comme un linge. Il faisait les cents pas dans la chambre. Cersei était gênée, elle osa lui dire : « Ned… Je ne voulais pas, je suis désolée… Je… Je ne savais pas… Nous n'aurions pas dû voilà tout, c'est pour nous punir c'est ça ? Nous avons pêché Ned… C'est pour ça… » Ned s'arrêta et alla en direction de Cersei, il se mit à sa hauteur en mettant à genou à terre.

« Ecoute-moi, si cette nuit nous nous sommes retrouvés, ce n'était pas pour rien, ainsi était notre destin. Je dois te l'avouer que cette nuit était très belle… Nos corps ont parlé voilà tout…

-Mais arrêtes… Nous allons avoir un enfant ? Comment allons-nous le cacher à Robert ? Et comment vas-tu le cacher à Catelyn ?

-Ils ne le sauront jamais, Robert ne te regarde jamais, si tu mets des robes assez amples il ne le remarquera même pas… Excuses-moi de te dire ça… Je l'emmènerai avec moi.

-L'emmener ? Je pense que tu as raison…. S'il reste à Port-Réal …. Il ne doit pas rester à Port-Réal… Mais que diras tu à Catelyn ?

-Que…. Que je l'ai trompée…

-Elle te demandera avec qui.

-J'improviserai, mais je veux juste que notre enfant vive, et s'il reste ici, je sais que Robert pourrait se venger sur lui.

-Mais… peut être que Robert pensera que cet enfant de lui ?

-Depuis combien de temps ne t'a-t-il pas touché ?

-Très longtemps….

-Voilà, alors, je l'emmène avec moi, nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Mais.. Je.. » Cersei n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva et quitta la pièce à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait pas se résoudre à abandonner son enfant, elle avait trop peur… Elle ne voulait pas être une mauvaise mère.

Durant les 7 mois qui suivirent, Cersei sortit très peu de sa chambre. Elle disait à tout le monde qu'elle préférait être seule et passait la moitié de son temps dans son lit. Ned passait la voir de temps en temps pour voir comment elle allait ou pour lui apporter de la nourriture. Mais Cersei remarqua que Robert ne vint pas la voir… Jamais, il n'envoyait des gardes Baratheon à la place. Mais le peu de fois où elle sortait. Elle portait des robes larges. Personne ne fit attention à son ventre rebondit à part quelques serviteurs mais qui n'en firent jamais mention. Ned avait raison, Robert ne faisait pas attention à Cersei, il préférait voir ses putes.

Un soir, Cersei sentit d'horribles douleurs au ventre. Il était temps. Elle se dirigea le plus vite possible vers la suite de Ned. Elle ne frappa même pas à la porte. Elle entra en trombe. Ned la regarda avec effroi. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la mit sur son lit.

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! Je reviens de suite ! » Cersei faisait tout son possible pour ne pas crier, elle ne devait pas. Même si les murs du Donjon Rouge étaient épais. Elle ne voulait pas être découverte. Ned revint avec une vieille femme derrière lui. Cersei demanda alors : « Qui est-ce ? En quoi devrions-nous avoir confiance en elle ? NED !

-J'ai confiance en elle, elle ne dira rien, elle te fera accoucher, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Quoi ? » Mais de terribles douleurs survirent ce qui fit taire Cersei. Il faisait nuit, mais le château ne dormait pas encore. Robert avait une nouvelle fois organisé un banquet pour fêter l'anniversaire de sa victoire contre les Targaryen. Heureusement pour eux car, ainsi, les bruits étaient cachés par l'assourdissante musique qui venait de la salle de bal.

Cersei n'en pouvait plus, elle souffrait depuis une heure. Elle se retenait de ne pas crier. Elle était en sueur. Ned était toujours là à ses côtés. Mais quelqu'un frappa à la porte, plus personne ne fit aucun bruit dans la chambre. Une voix retentit _Ned, tu fous quoi ? Je t'attends, viens, il y a de la bonne chair qui n'attends que des lords comme toi._ C'était la voix de Robert, il ne devait surtout pas rentrer. Ned cria alors à travers la porte : « Robert, laisses moi s'il te plait, je travaille, je rentre bientôt, j'ai des valises à faire et des affaires à régler. » Robert lui répondit alors _Comme tu veux mais tu rates quelque chose_. Les bruits de pas de Robert s'éloignant se firent entendre. La vieille ouvrit enfin la bouche : « Il est temps de pousser madame. » Cersei s'exécuta, elle souffrait, mais la femme la soutenait, après peut être un quart d'heure, le bébé était là. « C'est un bon garçon ». Cersei était fatiguée, Ned prit l'enfant dans ses bras. Ainsi, c'était cet enfant que Cersei devait abandonner, elle s'en mordait les doigts… Cersei commençait à s'endormir lorsqu'une autre douleur survint. La vieille femme dit alors : « Oh je vois, des jumeaux ! Bon il va falloir continuer à pousser madame. » Cersei était exténuée, la jeune fille mit une demi-heure à sortir, elle ne ressemblait pas à son frère, pas du tout. Mais la vielle femme stoppa ce moment de bonheur : « Je ne pense pas que la jeune fille va survire, sa peau me parait étrange, je suis désolée… »

-Quoi ? Ned fait quelque chose s'il te plait. » Ned tenait les deux bébés dans ses bras. Il proposa alors : « Je ne pourrais pas emmener la fille… Juste le garçon…

-Mais ? Tu ne vas pas abandonner ta fille ? Et elle ne peut pas rester ici !

-J'ai une solution… Je dois contacter quelqu'un à Dorne.

-Dorne ? Pourquoi Dorne ?

\- Je n'ai pas d'autres solutions…. »

Ainsi Cersei dû abandonner ses deux premiers enfants, elle n'eût plus jamais de nouvelles de son fils mais elle savait qu'il était en sécurité avec Ned. Mais le peu de lettres qu'elle reçut à propos de sa fille… cela ne lui suffisait pas… Jusqu'au jour où… plus rien…

Cersei ne revit jamais ses enfants, personne ne fut au courant de cette histoire à part cette vieille femme… jusqu'à aujourd'hui.


	13. Chapitre 12 - Le jeu des trônes

**Chapitre 12 - Le jeu des trônes**

Cela faisait des jours que nous chevauchions. Nous venions de passer les Jumeaux, lord Frey étant allié à la famille Lannister, nous passâmes sans aucun problème. Mais la route restait longue, le soldat ne parlait pas, il ne me donna même pas son nom. Il me disait qu'il était un simple soldat, sans attache et sans famille. De plus, mes jambes me faisait de plus en plus mal, ces jours de chevauchés se faisaient sentir, ma peau était toute irrité. Mais je devais me taire, je ne pouvais le dire à cet homme, il s'en ficherait ou se moquerait de moi. Aussi, mes bras me faisaient souffrir, j'avais des crampes à force de le tenir par la taille, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pris deux chevaux ?

Soudain nous nous arrêtâmes, le soldat me dit alors : « Fais attention, des soldats au carrefour, ils sont trois, ils ne sont ni Lannister, ni Stark, je crois que ce sont des Baratheon. Mets ta capuche. » Je m'exécutai alors, nous avançâmes vers le carrefour en question. Nous étions passés quand une voix retentit : « Hey ! Vous là-bas, arrêtez-vous tout de suite. » Je n'osais pas me retourner, mon compagne de voyage me dit alors : « Ne dit rien, je m'en charge. » Il fit alors demi-tour avec le cheval et se mit à la hauteur des soldats qui demandèrent : « Que faites-vous ici ?

-Je vous retourne la question.

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Ce sont les affaires du roi, le seul vrai roi de Westeros, Balon Greyjoy.

-Bien sûr, vous avez raison.

-Tu te bats pour Balon ? Je ne pense pas sinon tu serais dans nos rangs. Où vas-tu paysan ?

-A la capitale, je dois faire une livraison.

-Livrer quoi ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

-INSOLENT ! » Les deux mirent la main sur leur garde. Mais un autre soldat Greyjoy passa par derrière, m'attrapa par le bras et mit à terre. Mon garde cria, il sortit son épée. Les autres firent de même. J'étais face contre terre, à genou, les mains au sol. Mais le soldat qui m'avait fait chuté avait mis pied à terre, je vis ses pieds puis je levai la tête, il avait une épée à la main. Pendant ce temps, le soldat Greyjoy et l'autre se battaient, j'entendais le fer des épées qui s'entrechoquaient. Aucun n'avait l'avantage, les deux étaient très doués. Mais je ne pouvais les observer plus longtemps. Un soldat Greyjoy m'attrapa par le col et me releva, il me tenait par la taille et essaya de me regarda droit dans les yeux. « Nom de dieu, Geralt, tu devineras jamais qui j'ai chopé ! » Un autre soldat arriva et dit alors : « Merde, tu crois que c'est elle ? Mais on va en faire quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?

\- Bah je n'en sais rien, peut-être elle va voir les Frey. » Que voulaient-ils dire ? Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir entre ses deux hommes et les bruits d'épées qui continuaient, ils devenaient de plus en plus fréquents, de plus en plus violents. Je ne pouvais toujours pas voir, j'étais dos à eux.

Mais les deux autres qui me tenaient parlaient tout bas, je n'entendais pas ce qu'ils disaient mais je perçu un bout de leur conversation: « J'ai toujours voulu baiser une reine tu sais.

-Non… Geralt…. On ne peut pas.

-Qu'est ce qui nous l'interdit ? » Je compris, ils m'ont pris pour Cersei, d'où leur réaction. Mais je ne devais pas me laisser faire, je ne voulais pas être une victime encore une fois. C'est alors que d'un coup, je pris l'épée d'un des soldats et la planta dans sa cuirasse. J'avais visé le cœur. Je lâchai et le pommeau et l'épée tomba avec l'homme enfourché dessus. L'autre, ne pouvant plus l'aider désormais, sortit son épée et me la planta dans mon flanc gauche. Je criai de douleur et tomba à terre, je mis ma main sur la blessure, du sang jaillissait, ma chemise blanche était désormais rouge de sang. Tout ce que j'entendis avant de m'évanouir et de partir dans les ténèbres fut des bruits de chair se déchirant, des bruits d'épées et des cris.

Tout était noir, j'avais mal, ma vue était brouillé. Plusieurs visages étaient penchés au-dessus de moi. Je n'en reconnaissais aucun, j'avais été prise c'est ça ?

Ma vue se stabilisa et je pu voir une vieille femme au-dessus de moi.

« Oh tu sais tu as failli y passer, ta blessure est pas jolie, j'ai pu te la nettoyer et te mettre un bandage mais tu devras faire attention. » Mais qui était-elle. Je m'assis alors dans le lit me je réalisai que j'étais à moitié nue, je pris alors la couverture et me couvrit jusqu'au cou. C'est alors que quelqu'un rentra dans la pièce, c'était lui, le soldat Lannister dont je ne sais toujours pas le nom. Il avait le bras en écharpe. Il demanda à la vieille femme de sortir et s'assit à côté de moi sur le lit.

« Tu te sens capable de rentrer ? Il ne nous reste peu de route. Si tu te penses prête nous repartons ce soir.

-Je suis prête, nous pouvons repartir, mais avant, j'aimerais savoir où sommes-nous ?

-A Darry, j'ai demandé l'hospitalité à cette cité afin de te soigner, tu étais en sang, j'ai eu très peur pour toi tu sais.

-Peur ? AHAHA ! Bien sûr je vais te croire, bon maintenant je te prie de sortir, je dois m'habiller, on part bientôt je te rappelle. » Il sortit, quelque peu contrarié. J'essayai de me lever mais ce fut dur, j'avais mal. Je m'habillai avec beaucoup de mal. Je dû sortir après au moins 40 minute voir 1 heure. Il m'attendait dehors, il était en train de remercier des personnes que je ne connaissais pas du tout. Je ne voulais pas m'embêter avec des au revoir. Je rabattis ma capuche. Je remarquai aussi que deux montures nous attendaient, enfin, il était temps. Je montai alors sur une jument blanche. J'étais prête à partir, l'autre aussi, il monta sur son cheval et nous partîmes en direction de Port-Réal.

Nous étions presque à Port Réal, je pouvais voir le Donjon Rouge entre les arbres. La chaleur devenait de plus en plus étouffante, comme d'habitude à Port-Réal. Ma blessure me faisait toujours mal mais j'essayais de ne pas me plaindre et de ne pas y penser surtout. Nous ne parlâmes pas du tout pendant tout le trajet qui nous séparait de Darry et Port-Réal. Ce qui ne me dérangea pas car je déteste parler, j'ai toujours été une solitaire à vrai dire.

Nous entrâmes dans la ville, elle puait, ceci me rappela mon arrivée ici, la chaleur, le bruit, l'odeur. Rien n'avait changé. Peut-être que rien ne changera jamais d'ailleurs si ça se trouve ?

Mais nous arrivâmes enfin devant le Donjon Rouge, une part de stresse monta en moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment rentrer, je tenais à ma liberté. Mais je le devais, j'ai une mission à accomplir et une demande à formuler. Nous mîmes pied à terre. Nous rentrâmes sans problème, comme si les gardes étaient au courant de notre arrivée. Je me dirigeai vers la salle du trône, la capuche toujours sur la tête et ma tenue sale, crottée et certainement puante. Ils étaient tous là, Cersei et les personnes du Conseil Restreint. Tommen lui n'était pas là, tant mieux. Le soldat Lannister me suivait toujours, il devait certainement attendre sa récompense, de l'argent certainement. Lorsque j'arrivai face à eux, Cersei lança : « Toi, qui es-tu, que fais-tu ici ? Que veux-tu ? » Elle ne m'avait pas reconnue. Je levai alors la tête, Cersei, elle, était sur le trône. Lorsqu'elle vit mon visage, elle se figea et descendit du trône. Elle se dirigeait vers moi, mais je la stoppai.

« J'ai une demande à faire au conseil restreint. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été naturalisé faisant de moi une vraie Lannister mais aussi une Baratheon que j'ai obtenu de mon père Robert Baratheon comme ma mère l'a signalé dans les écrits. De plus, comme vous le savez Joffrey, le premier héritier du trône est décédé, ce qui fait que le trône est revenu à Tommen car il est le suivant dans l'ordre de succession d'après son âge. Mais comme vous devez le savoir Tommen n'a que 14 ans, et moi 17a ns, ce qui fait que je suis la première sur la liste de succession, je suis plus âgée que lui, je suis désormais l'ainée, le trône me revient, non à lui. » Un homme ria et me dit alors : « Quelle bonne blague ! Une femme qui dirige Westeros ? Jamais dans les septs couronnes on ne laissera…

\- TYRELL TAISEZ-VOUS, je ne vous ai rien demandé, vous parlerez lorsque vous y serez invité ! » C'était Cersei qui l'avait coupé. Tyrell paraissait troublé mais ne se défendit pas, quel faible celui-là. Elle avait les joues rouges. Je sentais que je l'avais énervé, à moins que ce soit les propos de Tyrell. Elle reprit alors : « Pourquoi devrais tu avoir ce trône ? Tommen l'a déjà…

-Car il me revient de droit, je suis en âge de gouverner. De plus, excusez-moi mais, Tommen est faible. Je ne fais qu'appliquer les lois, il n'est noté nulle part qu'une femme ne peut diriger les sept couronnes.

-Bien, je ne vois aucune objection, nous devons en discuter avec le conseil restreint. » Ils se levèrent tous et partirent de la salle. Je me retrouvai alors seule devant le trône, enfin lui était toujours là. Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début, il n'avait rien demandé à la reine comme récompense. Mais je me devais de lui poser cette question, cette question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je l'ai rencontré : « Excuses-moi, mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me donner ton nom ?

-Car on s'en fiche je ne suis qu'un soldat non, les soldats ne sont pas pris en compte, ils ne sont que des sortes de mercenaires que l'on entraine et que l'on paie ?

-Mais si le trône me revient, si je te fais chevalier ? Il te faut un nom non ? » Il parut perdu, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il leva la tête se rapprocha de moi et me lança : « alors comme ça tu veux faire d'un Martell un chevalier ? »


	14. Chapitre 13 - La fin d'un règne

**Chapitre 13 - La fin d'un règne**

Des cris me parvenaient depuis la salle de réunion du conseil restreint, je pouvais entendre Cersei, mais aussi des voix d'hommes. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me percevoir ce qu'ils disaient, je ne comprenais que quelques brèves passages de leurs conversations… Mais seulement, je ne pouvais écouter davantage, l'Homme qui se trouvait devant moi m'intéressait bien plus que cela. Je décidai de débuter la conversation : « Comment cela un Martell ? Un bâtard ?

-Sans doute ? Qui sait ?

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Que me veux-tu ? Me tuer pour venger ta famille ?

-Je dois bien te l'avouer, j'y ai réfléchis à un instant, mais ce n'était pas mon attention. Je voulais.. Espionner ? Oui c'est cela le mot approprié, espionner.

-Espionner ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

-Et bien… Pour trouver les points faibles de la grande famille Lannister et je t'ai trouvé toi. Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu évolues à ce point, reine, bravo. Mais une femme au pouvoir…Comment comptes tu faire pour arriver à tes fins ?

-Mais tais-toi voyons ! Sinon quand je serai reine je te ferai couper la tête. » Nous rimes tous deux de bon cœur. Après ces semaines de chevauchés, nous étions devenus proches, amis. Je continuai alors : « Mais me donneras tu ton nom un jour ?

-Non je pense pas, tu le sauras un jour ou l'autre. »

Notre conversation fut coupée par l'apparition de Cersei et du conseil restreint la suivant. Elle avait un sourire sur le visage. Cersei se plaça alors devant le trône et prit la parole. « En effet, d'après les textes de lois, le pouvoir te revient de droit. Le fait que tu sois une femme ne poserait pas de problème dans la succession. Personne ne s'opposerait à la succession… enfin à une condition... Tu devrais épouser Loras Tyrell, comme Tommen ne passe qu'en second, l'union de Margaery et Tommen ne compte plus.

-Loras Tyrell ? Non je ne veux pas, mais… pourquoi ? Je ne le connais même pas ? C'est injuste… » Cersei se rapprocha de moi : « Une vraie reine doit faire des sacrifices tu sais, même si tu ne l'aime pas tu dois l'épouser, ainsi est la vie des femmes dans notre monde. » Je n'avais pas le choix, je me devais de le faire afin d'obtenir la couronne, afin de devenir reine de Westeros.

J'entendis crier à l'autre bout du couloir, non pas un cri de désespoir mais un cri de colère. Je connaissais cette voix, elle était celle de la femme… Je me rapprochai et vit Margaery, je ne la savais pas de retour ici. Je décidai de faire face à elle, même si je savais qu'elle me voulait toujours, au final elle me détestait. « Mais qui vois-je, une revenante, HautJardin ne vous sied guère ?

-TOI ! N'en as-tu pas assez de pourrir ma vie ? Tu me prends tout ! TOUT ! Maintenant tu veux ma place de reine ? Non je ne te la donnerais pas comme ça.

-Calmez-vous voyons, je ne vous ai rien fait…

-TAIS-TOI ! Toute ma vie on m'a dicté ce que je devais faire, et maintenant, alors que j'étais enfin libre, tu m'as pris tout ce que j'avais ! TOUT ! Tu vas me le payer, je te le jure, très chère. » Je ne pus rien ajouter, elle disparut en furie, j'avais mis en colère la mauvaise personne. Au fond de moi j'avais peur, mais je ne devais pas le montrer je ne devais pas passer pour une faible… je ne pouvais pas.

C'est en me retournant que je vis Tommen, ainsi c'était avec lui qu'elle se disputait, je n'avais même pas remarqué sa présence… Il me regarda et me dit : « Tu sais, moi je me fiche que tu me prennes a place, être roi confère un grand pouvoir ça oui, mais aussi de grandes responsabilités, je n'ai pas les épaules pour pouvoir supporter tout ça. Rien que l'idée que je doive gouverner un royaume entier m'effraie. Je suis trop jeune pour ce poste… Je le donne avec plaisir.

-Tu sais… Je… Enfin si cela te fait du mal dit le moi… Enfin vu la réaction de Margaery… Je veux dire.

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'est pas un problème pour moi, c'est juste… elle perd son pouvoir c'est tout, plus de pouvoir plus de privilèges voilà tout. Ma mère doit en être ravie.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi ?

-Ma mère la déteste, cela se voit aisément. Je ne veux pas te froisser en te disant ça mais… je pense que cette rivalité est la seule raison pour laquelle ma mère a bien voulu te céder la place de reine….

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tu as tout à fait raison, mais vois-tu, je suis bien heureuse de prendre sa place, elle n'aurait pas fait une bonne reine. » Il ria, ce petit homme était en effet trop jeune pour gouverner, il ne connaissait rien du monde extérieur, il ne connaissait pas ce qu'était la pauvreté. Moi, je l'ai vécu, je ne sais pas si je ferai une bonne reine mais j'essayerai.

Il faisait nuit, demain ce sera mon couronnement, et la peur commença à monter en moi. Non pas que j'avais peur de trébucher, de balbutier ou de me tromper. Mais j'avais peur des représailles de Margaery. Je déçidai alors d'appeler la seule personne en qui j'avais confiance, Martell. Il arriva très vite, je lui expliquai très brièvement la situation, il me répondit seulement : « Ecoute, je t'ai protégée depuis le Nord de Westeros, ça se serait une fois arrivé à bon port que j'échouerais dans ma tâche ? Non voyons. » Je le remerciai. Il était vraiment le seul sur lequel je pouvais compter, le seul dans ce monde de faux semblants.

Le soleil se levait, il était temps, je devais me préparer, même si la cérémonie était très courte et en très petit comité, je me devais d'être présentable. Je mis alors une sorte de corset en cuir, celui me couvrait la poitrine et s'enroulait sur la moitié de mon ventre laissant l'autre moitié à découverte. J'avais aussi une grande partie de mon dos non couverte, peu m'importait, désormais j'étais reine. Je dus aussi porter un pantalon qui me serait les jambes. A ceci s'ajoutait une large cape avec le blason d'une de mes maisons dessus, le blason Lannister. Je décidai de laisser mes cheveux lâchés. Ainsi je me présentai devant le grand Septon. Les Tyrell étaient là, de même que les Lannister et d'autres personnes que je ne connaissais pas, mon protecteur aussi était là, au fond de la salle, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

La cérémonie était longue et assommante, mais après quelques discours, ce fut mon moment. Je me plaçai dos au trône, de là je pouvais voir chaque personne de l'assemblée. Le septon plaça la couronne sur ma tête, elle était lourde et se perdait quelque peu dans ma masse de cheveux. L'assemblée applaudis mais seul Cersei et Tommen souriaient, le reste de cette assemblée montrait des visages figés sans aucunes émotions. Je m'assis alors sur le trône, et un homme se rapprocha de moi en me demandant : « Ma reine, souhaitez-vous nommer une main de suite ?

-Une Main ?

-La main du roi, enfant la personne qui vous aidera à gouverner, comprenez-vous ma reine ?

-Ah d'accord, j'ai bien un nom.

-Dites-le alors.

-Je souhaite nommer Jaime Lannister

-Mais ma reine ceci est impossible, il est le chef de la garde, nous..

-Et bien démettez le ses fonctions, je veux lui et seulement lui comme main.

-Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez…. » Sur ce il s'éloigna et cria a la foule : « La reine a choisis sa main, Ser Jaime Lannister a été nommé. Il sera mis au courant de ses nouvelles positions à son retour. » La foule semblait perplexe et choquée, mais mon regard se posa sur Cersei qui me sourit, elle me fit un signe de la tête comme pour me féliciter de cette décision. S'attendait-elle à cela ?

Gouverner était un tel fardeau, durant trois jours je dû entendre les plaintes de paysans, nobles. Cela m'ennuyait. Mais je pus aussi accéder aux stratégies de guerre de l'armée Lannister. Enfin une activité intéressante. Mais tout ce stoppa le jour de mon mariage, car je ne pus déroger à la règle. Pour la première fois de ma vie je dû porter une robe, elle était très belle mais porter des robes n'était pas dans mon style habituel. Celle-ci était rouge, limité rouge sang. Elle était parée de broderies en or. Une septa attacha mes cheveux en une longue natte laissant ainsi mon visage à découvert. Le soldat Martell m'attendait à la porte de ma chambre. Lui était paré de noir, une tunique noire agrémentée d'une large ceinture en cuir. Je fis mon entrer dans le Septuaire de Baelor au bras de Tommen, je pus passer devant toute l'assemblée. Il y avait les Lannister, les Tyrell, mais aussi des Bolton, des Martell et j'ai pu apercevoir LittleFinger, que faisait-il ici ? Loras m'attendait au bout du chemin paré d'or et de bleu, il était très beau ainsi mais je ne l'intéressais nullement, il préférait la compagnie de homme tout le monde le savait. J'étais mal à l'aise, tout le monde me regardait, tous souriaient mais je savais que cela était des sourires hypocrites. J'arrivai enfin à la hauteur de Loras, il souriait lui aussi mais moi non, ce jour était plus un jour de deuil qu'un jour de joie. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir Margaery, elle faisait la même tête que moi, une tête d'enterrement, tout comme Cersei d'ailleurs.

La cérémonie fut courte, vint le moment où nous dûmes échanger nos vœux. Mais Loras intervint et me dit dans l'oreille: « excusez-moi un instant j'ai horriblement soif. » Je lui fis un regard noir mais il fit dos à l'assemblée et sortit une gourde dans laquelle il ne but que quelques lichées. Il rangea alors sa bouteille et me dit : « bon là c'est le moment où on s'embrasse tu sais. » Je n'avais pas du tout envie mais je le devais. Nous nous rapprochâmes et nous embrassâmes. Ce ne fut pas un long baiser langoureux ni magique, il ni avait aucun émotion à vrai dire. Il me prit par la main et nous nous dirigeâmes à la sortie du septuaire pour saluer le peuple. Les portes s'ouvrirent. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes. Les escaliers étaient gardés par de nombreux gardes ce qui rendait inaccessible le septuaire par cette entrée. C'est alors que je sentis mon nez couler. Je me ma main rapidement mais me rendis compte que c'était du sang, je me tournai à ma gauche vers le soldat Martell mais il ne réagit pas, je me tournai alors vers Cersei les mains pleines de sang. Je tombai sur le sol. La foule se tût, ma vue se brouilla, des visages commençait à apparaître autour de moi, je reconnu celui de Cersei qui pleurait et qui disait : « non pas encore, aidez la je vous en supplie aidez là. » Je partais de plus en plus dans la brume, tout devenait de plus en plus noir, je partais, je mourrais.

C'est ce jour qui marqua la fin de mon règne.


End file.
